Nightmare fever
by Krazykriss
Summary: Nightmares, paranoid, and tired are the only words to describe how Jayden's been acting The other ranger notice it too. Everyone finds out It's a disease his father had. Jayden finds out a secret that Ji's kept from him for years. Antonio reveals a secret. Jemily/Mantonio/mike/o.c. /Kevin/o.c.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story before but deleted it because i wanted to do something different with it. I've written 6 times already, trying to make it better. Maybe I'm trying too hard. I don't know. ****There will be Ocs in this story. ****so here it is.**

**Nightmare fever**

**chapter 1;Concert:**

Jayden's POV

I am still very tired. I haven't slept at all last night. I watched a horror movie with Mike and Antonio last night called, "Mama", but even if i hadn't, I wouldn't have slept anyway. Why? Because I've keep having dreams about my past. I haven't slept in 19 hours. My past haunts me everyday, but my dreams about my past,they're...different. Mostly about a man in dirty sweater who needs to stop scraping his metal nails against metal pipes and doors and anything made of metal. I was going to the kitchen.. I saw everyone else already in the kitchen. I stayed up all night, so I really should've been the first one in the kitchen. Even Mike beat me to the kitchen. "Well, look who's up!", Antonio exclaimed.

"I know I'm late." I said. I, then, walked over to the sink and splashed water in face to perk myself up. Then, I grabbed a towel and wiped the water off and I made my plate. I sat down next to Emily.

"Hey, Jay. Are you ready for tonight?", Emmy asked me. I looked at her confused. I had no idea what tonight was.

"What's tonight?" I asked.

"Oh my god. He forgot!" Mia exclaimed, playfully.

"That's because all he's thinking right now is 'Mama'.", Mike said, smuggly.

"What's tonight?" I asked again, wanting an answer.

"Our concert." Antonio yelled, excitedly.

"Oh. Yeah."

"Jayden, You don't sound too excited."

I shrugged. "I've been to concerts before. It's no big deal." Antonio gasped and put his hand on his chest.

"Oh...my...God... You did not—-Did he just go there?!"

"Sounds like it to me." Mike said, smiling smugly. Jayden sighed.

"Jayden...are you ok?", Mia asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Emily did her cute and adorable puppy dog face. "Emmy, it canm't work fi there's really nothing wrong." Emily stopped doing her puppy dog face.

"ok, if you're sure.", Emily said, cheerfully. Emily hugged me and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Antonio's POV

Ooh...my gosh! I'm super pumped for the concert with Terry. Mike's excited for Serena as his date. I was completely blinded by the news when he told us. Everyone stared at him as if he was completely insane. I broke down laughing. Then, everyone looked at me, like i needed to be sedated or something like that. I hate sedatives, though. Terry ran up to me and told me it was time to get on stage. I grabbed my guitar and ran to the stage with him and the other members in the group. The only song we were gonna sing was "Everyday fun". I was the singer and guitarist.

_Got some time to share, the sun is everywhere_

_Take my hand, let's do it together_

_Shake it up and dance, take a- take-a chance_

_It's gonna last, forever and ever_

_We gonna have some fun, we gonna get it done_

_(Do-oo-oo-oo-oo-ya!)_

_And do it together now, we gonna show you how..._

_We do it right, EVERYDAY_

_All we want to have is Fun, Fun, Fun_

_Fun Anyway... So just come and join us, one by one_

_Show what you know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_We can't let this moment pass..._

_Know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_Let's just make this party last..._

_Now we're breaking free, everyone can see_

_It's our time, we're groovin' together_

_Shop until we drop, no we never stop..._

_Summer fun, we're havin' a party!_

_All we want is the best, don't need any regrets..._

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

_Being with my friends, means the world to me..._

_Let's do it like EVERYDAY!_

_All we want to have is Fun, Fun, Fun..._

_Fun Anyway... So just come and join us, one by one_

_Show what you know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_We can't let this moment pass..._

_Know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_Let's just make this party last..._

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_We can't let this moment pass_

_Know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_EVERYDAY_

_All we want to have is Fun, Fun, Fun..._

_Fun Anyway... So just come and join us, one by one_

_Show what you know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_We can't let this moment pass_

_Know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_Let's just make this party last..._

Everyone cheered for us. I smiled so wide. i thought my face would just burst. We all shouted our thank yous and went backstage. I was hugged by my friend. Mia kissed me on the lips and hugged me. I held her. "Antonio, you were great, Mr. Rock-star!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah, dude. You were awesome!", Mike said.

"I'm not one to like music, but it was great!", Kevin said.

"Yeah, Toni, You have a good voice.", Serena said.

"Serena, stop taking my words out of my mouth." Jayden joked. He and Serena do this all the time.

"It's my word-takuruis disease."

"Whatever!", Jayden imitating a teenage girl. Terry walked over to us. Mia hugged her brother and pulled away. She put her arms around both of us.

"My 2 favorite boys did a great job tonight. You should get to pick what we eat tonight.", Mia said, cheerfully.

"She's right, guys." Jayden said. Terry and I looked at each other and we both said, "Golden Corral" at the same time. Jayden chuckled. "If that's what you want. I'm buying. I have, like, $200.00 i need to spend anyway."

"So does Emmy and I. We were gonna spend it at the mall, but...-"

"You guys totally deserve it more!" Emily, Exclaimed. One of the band members walked over to us.

"Terry, Sam and I have to go. Our parents will chew us out if we're late home again."

"Bye, Jake. Did the others leave?"

"No, they're going to Chris' place to eat."

"Ok,you better get home and nice job tonight."

"Thanks. Bye.

"Bye.", Jake left with Sam. "Alright, ready whenever you guys are.

~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so full." Emily exclaimed. We all were. I was ready to go. I was tired. When I got home, I was going straight to bed. Jayden. A man came to our table with the check. Jayden took the check and thanked the man.

"Why did you thank the man, dude?", Mike asked. Jayden looked at him, like, 'Are you mentally retarded?' He's given me that look before, Me, Mike and Kevin. Not to offen Kevin, though.

"What?", Jayden asked confused.

"He gave you a paper with the amount of money you owe this place. Why would yo thank him?"

"Hmm... I don't know, for letting us in so we could eat this food, so i would have to get up and go get the check, oh, wait, i have you here, so i could make you go get it." Jayden smirked and smiled evily. Mike rolled his eyes. All the girls giggled. Mike imitated their giggling. Jayden left the cash on the table and stood up. "You guys ready?" All of us stood up and told him we were. We all went outside and drove off in our cars. Mia rode with me and Terry. Mike drove with Serena and Kevin. Emily rode with Jayden. We drove home. Finally. I'm exhausted.

**How was that for a first chapter. Not the worst I hope. **


	2. Plans to go camping

**Nightmare fever**

**Chapter 2;Plans to go camping:**

Jayden's POV

Wow. We all slept in this morning. It's 2:30PM and I just got up a few seconds ago from another dream dream. It was really weird. This mas in a mask was drowning his daughter. It was really weird. I was a little boy in the bathroom, watching it. I tried to stop it, but the man chocked me to death and threw into a fire pit. That's when i woke up and took a shower. It was s scary. The nightmare keeps running through my head. I don't want it to, but it is... and it won't stop. I'm in kitchen with the others, helping Emmy make Lunch. Yeah, we didn't have breakfast, but what's the use? It's almost 3:00 In the afternoon. Might as well just eat lunch. We decided to make tacos. I looked into the training yard through the yard and saw coming from the gate. I wonder where he went. Hmm...

Emily's POV

Is it just me or is something wrong with Jayden? No. It's not me because I asked him the same thing yesterday and he said, "No", but I know something's going on. I wonder what. I gotta break him down. I have to get him to tell me. We're both making breakfast. He's faking a smile, but I can see right past it. I wonder if anyone else can. Hm. Serena and Mike's date went pretty well last night. They would make a cut- Ha ha ha ha! I'm sorry. It's gonna be too weird if they do decide to become a couple. oh, well. I can't Mike was the first one up. He's the lazy one. Jay was the last one up. No big surprise. Antonio's still sleeping. Usually everyone has to be up for training, but Ji's not gonna make him get up. His voice is probably still tired. Mine would be and besides, Antonio helped the hsopital Cancer foundation...thing. So, Mia's gonna take him his breakfast in bed. Someone has to cut the tomatoes. Jayden and I heard Mike and Kevin yelling from a distant. Mike's gonna cut the tomatoes or I shove some down his throat! "Mike, come cut the tomatoes!"

"Why me?", Mike complained.

"Emmy, I'll cut them.", Jayden said, laughing. "To be honest, I really don't trust him with knives. He might hurt himself...or us..."

"Jayden's right.", Mike defended himself, but quickly caught on to what Jayden was really saying. "Wait! Hey, Jayden!" Jayden laughed as Mike left in a huff. I giggled and hugged him. He gently kissed me on the lips and held him close to him. I put my arms around Jayden's neck as he lifted me up and kept kissing me. Just then Mia and Kevin walked in and stared at us. We seperated.

"We didn't see anything.", Kevin said, smiling. He and Mia walked away. Jayden sighed and started to cut to tomatoes. Terry came in through the back door in the kitchen, looking super excited.

"You'll never guess what I just heard from a band mate...and why do you too look so me-never mind." Terry said, smiling and eyeing us. We stood there, blushing.

"What'd you hear?", Jayden said, smiling.

"Have you heard of the legend of the spring wood slasher?" Jayden and I looked at each other. We both replied,"No". Jake came through.

"So since, you've never heard the legend, we need to know! We need to have a camp-out and then we'll tell you the legend.", Jake said.

"I know the perfect place."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

"No, Jayden.", Ji said.

"What?! Why not?" There wasn't been any nihlock attacks since the Ming dynasty!" Tell me! Right now! Why we can't go camping?!" Jayden yelled.

"Because...do you remember last time, when your father took you?", Ji aksed calmly.

"That was 10 years ago, Ji. I'm 17. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

"Call me when you get to the camping site...", Ji gave in. Jayden smiled.

"Ok!", I yelled happily. "Thanks!" Jayden ran out of the room, happily.

"Lord, keep Jayden safe...and alive", Ji said, sympathetic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(9:30PM)

Ji's POV

It's been a hour since the kids left. Jayden hasn't call yet. I hope he's ok. He's uncle lives out there, so I'm really worried for Jayden's safety. Wait, no. He's in jail, isn't he...?

Normal POV

Ji's samuraizer went off. Ji answered it. it was Jayden.

"Ji, we're here!" Jayden said, excited.

"Ok, be careful and if you see a man in a red and green dirty sweater, leave the campsite. Don't ask why, just do it. Enjoy your night. Bye!", Ji said, before hanging up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Midnight)

Jayden's POV

Oh my god. I'm having a blast. We're roasting s'mores. Jake is getting ready to tell us the legend of the SpringWood slasher.

"What's up?", Terry and hi band greeted us back."

"I've been looking forward to this all day.", Mike said. Terry laughed.

"Good. He said. "Now, you guys have already met Jake and Sam. You haven't met Anthony, Alex, Blake, Brandon, and Jason."

"Hi, guys.", Mia said.

"Hey, Cuz!", Anthony said.

"What's up, Anth?" I looked at Antonio, eying him.

"Oh, Guys, I forgot to tell you. He's my cousin. We haven't seen each other since we were 8."

"Oh, cool.", Kevin said.


	3. The legend of the SpringWood slasher

**Nightmare fever**

**Chapter 3;The legend of the spingwood slasher:**

Jayden' POV

"A while ago... actually not to long ago, maybe we were 5 or something like that..." Jake started. "A man who lived out, the children call him Freddy... His full government name was Freddy Charles Krueger. He hated his 4-year old nephew. Many people say he was jealous and he was, I know, because he tried to kill his nephew, his brother's son. What Freddy or his brother didn't know was that Freddy's wife, Loretta knew what Freddy was planning and hated it, but she was no better herself... Emily, ask why..." Jake continued, smiling, evilly. Emily stared at him for a few seconds, but then asked why.

"Why...?", She asked, feeling awkward. I don't know why, but...

"Because, she was molesting him.", Emily and Mia gasped and looked at each other. "That's right. She threatened to stab him in his eye with a butcher knife and kill him, if he told anyone what she did to him, so he kept quiet, but his father was noticing his son was acting... different;scared, quieter, unhappy. He had asked his son what was wrong, but the kid wouldn't talk. He was too scared of Loretta. It broke the father's heart to see his son like that, so he got one of his friends to talk to the kid. His son finally broke. He broke down crying and told him everything. He didn't what Loretta was doing was molesting him, but he told the man what Loretta made him do and promise. The man took the young boy to his father. his father took his matter to the police, but the police took Loretta's side and didn't arrest The father took this matter into his own hands since the police didn't do anything about it. Loretta was arrested. Freddy was angry at his nephew and his brother. So, in the next few days, Freddy was going to do it, but James suspected that Freddy knew what Loretta was doing to his son, but took care of Freddy. Mike, ask what he did!"

"What did he do, Mike asked, laughing.

"Freddy was in the factory. He used to take children there to kill them before his nehew, and one night, when his brother and all the other parents on Elm street set a gasoline packages on fire and threw them through the window. Then, 3 dream wormy things, God knows what they were, came along and found Freddy and saved him, but in return, he works for them."

"What do you mean, 'work for them'?, Antonio asked.

"Freddy turns the livings' dreams into reality... Freddy works for them."

"He doesn't do that to every kid...", Serena said.

"No, only the children of the parents who torched him."

"Oh, ok, yeah, now I'm caught up."

"What was the little boy's name?", Kevin asked.

"It's unknown."'

"That is scary...", Emily said, she put her head on my shoulder. I held her and kissed her forehead.

"That poor boy...", Mia said.

"He must have been terrified.", Mike said. "I would be..."

"I feel sorry for the little boy.", Antonio said, sadly.

"I'm guessing all this happened in Springwood.", I said.

"Yeah, probably, dude. He is called the Springwood slasher.", Terry said, chuckling.

"Do you guys know where he used to live?", Jake asked the samurai team. The team shook their heads, 'No'. Jake smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got out of our cars and walked up to a house. It was old and totally used. I wanted to throw up just looking at it. "Why are the windows boarded up?", I asked Jake.

"That's one of the thing I don't know."

"How long has he been dead?", Emily asked. We started to head back to our cars.

"at least 10 years. I think 13 though."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Screech! I heard some __horrible__ screeching. It woke me up. It was freaking me out, so I carefully got out of the tent, careful not to wake Emmy up. I got out of the tent and looked around, hoping to find the source of the screeching noise. Screech! Oh, God. There it is again! It came from over the bushes. "G-guys!" I called out. _

_"This isn't funny..." No one answered. "Spin sword!" I made my way for to the bushes. I cut through it and nothing was there, but a glove with knives. The screeching continued, but it was louder. Jayden gritted his teeth.__He saw a sigh written in blood it said 'Go to the lake'. "Please, God, let this not be a remake of 'Friday the 13th'...",_

_ I walked to the lake, but the lake was red. Jayden put his hand in it and felt the red lake. He pulled his hand, carrying some liquid with it. It was red, gross and thick:Blood. It had to be blood. I saw a shadow in the lake. I felt something sharp on my right shoulder. I turned around and saw a man in red and green sweater. He raised his razor-fingers' claw and striked at my face._

I bolted up from my sleep, breathing heavily and sweating. I woke up Emmy because she hugged me from behind. "Did you have a nightmare?" I nodded. Emmy sighed and rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. I turned to her and held her and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok. I'm ok."

"Do you want to talk about it."

"No. I just wanna sit here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Emmy. Please..." Jayden begged Emily to stop.

"You want me to stop?"

"Yes, Please..."

"Ok, if you're sure..."

~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~

"Disuke, hello, It's Ji."

"Oh, yes. Ji, how are you? and the Samurai? Is everything ok?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling Jayden's starting to remember..."

"Remember what?"


	4. Another nightmare

** Nightmare fever **

** Chapter 4;Another nightmare: **

"Oh, No! You too? Lauren's mentors have been telling me she's been having nightmares about him. She thinks he's going to kill her."

"Jayden hasn't gotten that far... at least not yet."

"Has he been having nightmares?"

"Not that I know of?"

~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Antonio's POV

What was that noise last night. Sounded like some fell to the hard ground last night. I don't know. It sucks we have to leave today, later. Everyone else is up, except Jayden. Emily's awake, but she's still in the tent with Jayden, watching him sleep

. She said he had a nightmare last night and she wanted to be with him when he woke up in case he had another one. It was only 8:30AM. The rest of us were gonna go on a hike. I went inside Jay and Em's tent. "Em, we're going on a hike. Are you staying with Jay?"

"Yeah. I don't wanna leave him here alone. He might need someone to hug when he wakes up if he has another nightmare. Besides, hiking's not really my favorite outdoor activity."

"Ok. We'll be back in a little while. if Jayden's up by the time we're back, we were gonna head back home."

"Mia told me. Now get out!", Emily joked. I laughed and left with the others.

Emily's POV

it was now 9:25. Jayden's still sleeping. I wonder if that legend story caused his nightmare last night. I guess that's for Jay to know and for me to find out. Oh, Jayden's starting to move around in his sleep.

_Jayden's POV_

_I pushed the man off of me. He was falling off of a cliff and he grabbed me by my shirt and threw me to the ground. I fell through a hole and onto the hard ground. I hit my head on a pipe and got up and looked around. I was surrounded by pipes, shadows and darkness. I walked around. I saw the man again. I back away into a wall of pipes. i ran towards a door. It was locked, so I had to knock it down. succeeded and ran through it. It was dead end. I looked behind. The man was there. He stabbed me in my stomach. _

Emily's POV

Jayden woke up from another nightmare. He's drenched in sweat and he's breathing heavily. He realize it was just a dream because he laid back down and the other side of the tent. He didn't know I was awake "You ok?" I asked him. He jumped and faced me. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok..." He said, quietly. "What time is it?"

"9:37. When the others come back, we're gonna head home."

"Ok."

(20 minutes later...)

Antonio and the others got back from their hike. They were now back at the campsite where their tents and stuff was. Everyone was loading up the cars and getting ready to hit the road.

**car partners:**

**Jayden and Emily**

**Antonio and Mia**

**Kevin, Mike and Serena**

**Terry and Anthony**

**Jake and Sam**

**Brandon and Blake**

**Alex and Jason**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

"That's was so much fun!", Mike exclaimed.

"It sure was Mikey...", Serena said. Kevin just rolled his eyes.

"Are we almost home?", Kevin asked, annoyed.

"Actually we are home.", Mike answered.

"Looks like Emmy and Jay beat us home."

"Yeah, right.", Mike chuckled. They got out of the car and got their stuff out and took it in the house. Jayden and Emily who in their rooms, unpacking their stuff. Mia and Antonio came home a few later later. Now everyone was home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jayden's POV_

_Everyone was done eating dinner and were all asleep. I was doing the dishes. i didn't want to sleep. I wasn't even that tired, but still, I didn't want to sleep. It was midnight. I heard more horrible screeching, but it came from outside. I looked out the small window and it stopped. "Hey.", I heard a small little voice behind me._

_ I turned around and saw a little girl with shiny blonde hair:Lauren. She approached me and took my left hand and pulled me. I followed her to a purple portal. A fire hit my stomach out of nowhere. lauren screamed. _


	5. Sick

**Nightmare fever**

**Chapter 5;Sick:**

I bolted up in sweat, sweating again. Not again. I felt something coming back up. I ran for the bathroom down the hall and puked my dinner up into the toilet. I kicked the door shut as I kept throwing up. When I stopped, i felt a comfort hand on my back and a soft, sweet voice asking if I was ok. It was Emmy. I was not ok. "Not really. I feel sick."

"You look sick too." Emily helped me up, but couldn't left me off the toilet alone, even if I tried standing up, which I was. "Mentor!" Ji came in the bathroom and helped Emily get me up. I couldn't get up myself. They got to the Recovery room. Emily placed a thermometer under my tongue. The thermometer beeped. Emily gasped and covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

What is it, Emily?

His temp is 110.8 **(A/n:I'm not good with numbers like on a thermometer)** Ji's eyes widened. I was starting to lost consciousness.

Normal POV

Everyone was sitting in the recovery room as Jayden slept. He's slept all day. It was 8:30 at night. He hasn't woken up once, not even to go the bathroom, so when he did wake up, Ji was going to move him to a different, because he was so sure that Jayden had went while he was sleeping... Jayden was starting to move. His eyes opened.

Emily's POV

Jayden just woke up from an all-day nap. "Jay! You're awake." Jayden's eyes widened and he ran for the bathroom. I followed him. He puked his guts up. I rubbed his back while he threw up. As soon a he was done, he held his head as if he was dizzy. Kevin and Antonio came in and put Jayden left arm around Antonio's neck. Antonio walked ot a different bed.

Ji was checking the bed Jayden just got out of for pee. Ew. He didn't find any. Thank God. Jayden sat up, reaching for a cup and a pitcher of ice cold water. Antonio beat him to it. Antonio poured him some water and handed it to Jayden, carefully. Jayden gulped it all down. He tossed the cup in the garbage can. He laid back down and his eyes were closing again.

"He's falling to sleep!", Kevin said.

"Jayden!", Antonio shouted. Jay was already knocked out. I laid in his bed and cuddled with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

"Come on, upsies!", Jayden didn't want to get up, but Ji wanted him to eat. Emily was trying to get him up and to try to eat something. If he didn't, he'd have to deal with Mike and Ji. Ji's been up all night, so he's pretty stressed. If h ha to come in here to make Jayden eat, he's gonna shove everything down his throat. Jayden groaned and sat up, holding his head. "Do you have a headache?" Jay just nodded and winced. He slowly got up. I gave him his bowl. It was soup. He started eating. When he was done eating, I took his bowl. Kevin and Mike came in.

Normal POV

Emily went to the kitchen to put his bowl in the sink when she ran into Mia. Kevin and Mike were in the Recovery room. Mike handed Jayden a glass of ice water. "Hey, buddy, how ya feelin'?", Mike asked, concerned for his leader's safety.

"Hot...", He said, hold his head.

"Yeah, ya do.", Mike said. Kevin and Jayden both looked at him as if he ws crazy.

"Uh...Mike,", Kev started.

"Oh, my G—**NO, NO, NO, NO! NOT LIKE THAT! I MEAN-**", Jayden cut him off.

"Mike, it's ok. I know what you meant. I wa just kidding." Jayden chuckled softly. Mike sighed in relief. Kevin laughed. Mia and Emily came back. Emily sat on Jayden's bed and played with his hair. "You just missed something funny, Em.", jayden softly, said.

"Oh, yeah? What?", Emily said, smiling.

"I would jackslap you for that, If I wasn't afraid of Ji beating me to death with his stick." Everyone laughed.

"What happened?", Mia asked.

"Mike asked me how I felt, I said 'hot' and he said, 'yeah, ya do' and Kevin and I looked at him, weird and started freaking out, saying that's not what he meant. It was funny.", Jayden explained, laughing, but holding his stomach.

"Stomach hurt?", Kevin asked. Jayden nodded. Emily took out the thermometer and put it under this tongue. It beeped a few seconds later. Emily gasped and fell to the ground, on purpose. Mia took the thermometer from her and looked at it. She gasped.

"Oh, please, God. Mia, don't fall!", Mike said.

"What's his temp?", Antonio asked from the doorway. Mia walked to her boyfriend. He held her close to him.

"I thought you were asleep, baby.", She said. Antonio kissed her.

"I was, but I heard Mike freaking out about something."

"I was not that loud!", Mike exclaimed.

"Yeah, you were, Mike. I heard you from the kitchen.", Emily corrected.

"His temps 205* degrees." Everyone's eyes, except Jayden's, widened.

"What?!" Ji just walked in. Antonio and Mia moved, so he could get in.

"What?"

"Jay's temp is 205* degrees."

"Good lord, It's never been that high!", He yelled. Jayden laid back down and slowly faded into darkness. Emily gently shook him. He remained asleep.

"Is he gonna be ok?", Mia asked, concerned.

"All it is a fever and it's symtoms. I haven't noticed anything else. Has anyon else noticed _anything _else?"

"All I know is that he's been having nightmares."

"Didn't he have one on the camping trip?", Antonio asked, Emily.

"Yeah, but he's been hvaing some before that...i think."

"Why didn't he tell us?", Mike asked.

"I don't know, Mike. He refuses to even talk about them. I keep asking, but he refuses. He begs me to stop asking, so I do."

"That one morning, befor the concert, he was acting weird. It's as if he's been having thm all week."

"Maybe...", Ji said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Antonio was in his room, crying. It was almost midnight. Mia walked in and saw him crying. Antonio turned around to face the wall. Mia closed the door and made her way to Antonio and hugged him from behind. "It's ok. He'll ok." Antonio cried harder. _'I hope It's a coincidence and Jay isn't subjected to it...'_, Antonio thought.

**Brother:Great chap, sis!**

**Krissy:Thanks, little brother!**

**Brother:But I have to ask, why is Antonio crying? **

**Krissy:He's worried for Jay.**

**Brother:I mean, what did he mean by 'it'?**

**Krissy:I'm not telling ya! Gotta read! Lol. **

**Brother:How Jay still alive with a fever that high? If it gets any higher, could he die?**

**Kriss:Hm...I'v never thought of that. YOu'll find out in latr chapters... **

**Brother:Plz! Tell me...**

**Krissy:Nope!**

**Brother:You're mean.**

**Krissy:I know! Reviews are highly appreciated! :D**


	6. A retarded law!

Chapter 6;A retarded law!"

Antonio had cried himself to sleep. Mia was asleep in his arms. Ji knew about it too. It happens almost every night. Mia told Ji Antonio had been crying because of Jayden. Mi tried to comfort him, but it didn't help. He knew something about Jayden's condition that no one did else did. He never told anyone, but he has a secret too, but It's affecting Jayden.

That's what makes him feel so bad. He felt the same way, even in his sleep. He was starting to wake up. He knew Mia was in his arms. He carefully got up and got dressed. Then, he went to the kitchen. He saw Emily in there, pouring some juice. "Hey, Em."

"Hey, Toni. How ya holding up?", She asked.

"What are you talking about?",

"Ji and Mia told us you cried yourself to sleep last night. Is it Jayden?" Antonio sighed and put his head down. Emily walked over to him and hugged him. She pulled apart. "I have to give him his breakfast." Antonio nodded. Emily left, Kevin came in.

"Hey, Toni You ok?" I nodded. he looked at me, with a sad look. I sighed.

"I don't know... I",he cut me off.

"It's ok, Antonio, you don't have to say it. Ji told us all. He'll get better. I know he will. I know it doesn't look like he will now, but he will. He always does."

Jayden was up and walking, 3 days later, but that doesn't mean he's fully recovered. He still has a fever. He walked in the kitchen. Everyone looked at him. "Feeling better?" , Emily asked, smiling, hoping the answer was 'yes'. Jayden nodded. An avalanche of dizziness hit him. Jayden's eyesight got blurry. He fell unconscious, but Antonio caught him before he hit the ground. He held his head. Kevin put a thermometer under his tongue. When it beep, Kevin looked at his temperature, Kevin nearly died.

"What is it, Kev?" Mike asked.

"405* degrees." Everyone stared at him and at Jayden as if he had lost it.

**"405*?" ,** Mike shouted. **HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!**

"If it's that high, he should be dead." , Mia said.

"That's it! We're taking him to the hospital and no one's gonna tell me no! "Emily snapped. Everyone stared at her, shocked.

* * *

Jayden was still unconscious. It was 4 at night. Everyone's been silent. The doctor came in. "There's nothing we can do..."

"What?!" , Mike shouted. Kevin covered Mike's mouth and pulled him out in the hall to calm him down.

"How bad is his condition?", Ji asked, calmly, unlike Mike.

"That I can't tell you."

"Why?, Emily asked."

"Yeah, that's your job. As a doctor, you help people get better and, as I recall, tell people what's wrong with them!" , Antonio snapped.

"I'm sorry. It's a law."

"What law?" , Mia asked.

_" 'if you have knowledge of (blank), then you are not to say it...or else.'_ " Mike and Kevin had been in the doorway for a few seconds and heard the doctor tell them the law.

"What kind of screwed up law is that?! He yelled. Kevin put his hands on his shoulders."

"Calm down..., He said. Before you gets us kicked out..." , he mumbled, so Mike didn't hear.

"I don't make the rules. I'm sorry. You can take him home whenever." With that, the doctor left.

"Retard." Antonio mumbled.

"Antonio...", Mia said.

That the dumbest I've ever heard of!, Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah, right?!"


	7. Antonio's secret prt 1

**Chapter 7;Antonio's secret, part 1:**

**Back at the Shiba house**

That's so stupid!" Kevin yelled.

"Right!" Mia said. Tears welled up in Antonio's eyes. He felt guilty and the guilt is eating him alive. Antonio stood up.

"I'm sorry." He appoligized with tears in his eyes. He couldn't take the guilt anymore.

"What do ou mean?" Emily asked.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Mike said.

"Yeah, I do." Antonio said. He sat back down, wiped his tears and looked up to the team. "I know what's wrong. I'm so sorry! I didn't how to tell you guys!" Antonio was hysterically crying now. Mia hugged him, trying to calm him down.

Calm down... What? Tell us, calmly.." Mia said. Antonio sniffled.

"Nightmara:A dreaming disorder. He's had nightmares a few times, right, Em?" Emily nodded. "It causes horrible nightmares, 10 X worse than normal ones."

"So, what about the fever?" Ji asked.

"A symptom. it starts with nightmares, then he gets symptom of a normal sickness."

"Will he die from high fever?" Kevin asked.

"No, the fever's only temperarly. it won't last much longer."

"I thought it was a law to never speak of that..." Mia said. "It was when I was a young kid."

"It is...but I don't care!" Antonio answered.

"A nightmare disorder?! That's against the law to say?!", Mike shouted angrily.

"Yeah, I don't get this country." Mia said.

"How long does Nightmara last?", Emily asked.

"A few months, years...", Mia answered.

"Possibly the rest of your life..." Antonio said. Everyone stared at him.

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Ji asked.

"Sorry."

"How do you 2 know so much about Nightmara?"

"My parents are doctor. I used to love reading about it when I was around 9 or 10. I still read about it."

"What about you, Antonio?" Emily asked. Antonio took a sip of a brown liqui in a small, whit, plastic cup. it tasted horrible. He spit it back in the cup. Everyone sighed.

"That's what happens when you don't know what you're drinking." Kevin said, rudely.

"Tell us!" Emily yelled. "How do you know?" Antonio stood there, giving them the silent treatment and hoped it would work. Ufortunetly, it didn't.

"Antonio, if you're giving us the silent treatment, It won't work. Jayden's given me it before. He only lasts a day, so...", Ji said. Antonio stood there.

"Antonio, you're one of m best buds, but I'm really not in the mood right now, so If you don't tell us, It's not gonna be pretty!" Mike screamed. That...encouraged Antonio to to tell them his secret_..._

**To be continued...**

**CLiffy! Love 'em! :)**


	8. Antonio's secret prt 2

**Chapter 8;Antonio's secret part 2:**

"Fine! You wanna know so bad?!" Antonio screamed. Everyone nodded quickly. "Fine, Here it is! I know so much about Nightmare because I had it when I was 4. I had nightmares 50 times worse thn anyone else's. people bullied me about it. I hated my life then. I had to deal with it alone, because my mother died and my father was never around and when he was, he was drunk! There are you happy now?!" he yelled. Everyone looked at each other.

"Toni, why did you tell us?" Mia asked, gently.

**"Because I didn't want anyone to know, but no that you guys know my horrible, trumatizing, life secret, but please Do tell me! Are you happy?!" He screamed. **He ran to his room and slammed the door shut. Everyone looked at each other unsure of what to say. No one was happy...AT ALL.

Mia knocked on Antonio's door. Antonio was sleeping. He cried himself to sleep. Mia opened the door and found her boyfriend sleeping. She sighed and put his dinner on his desk. She sat on his bed and shook him gently. Antonio moved in his sleep. She shook him again. He put his pillow over his face. Mia took the pillow from him. He sat up and looked at her. "Mia-"

"No, don't. it's our fault. We didn't mean to be so harsh about it. We were just mad at Jay's doctor. We didn't mean to take it off on you. Everyone's in the kitchen, feeling guilty." Mia said.

"If anyone feels guilty, it should be me. I should've told you."

"Why didn't you want anyone to know?"

"Because, I'm embarrassed about it. When I was younger and I fell asleep in class and If i had a nightmare, I screamed, people made fun of me. A girl who used to me my friend told people what I had... everyone knew about it. I hated going to school. I was put on a drug when I was 5."

"Five?! Seriously?!" Mia exclaimed. Antonio nodded. "How did she find out? And why would she do that? Did you trust her?"

"Yes, very much. I don't know how. I think her mom told. Her mom was best friends with my mom and we've known each other since we were 8. She told everyone in my 2rd year olf high school. I never spoke to her again."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Do you wann come eat in the kitchen."

"No, I don't wanna ee anyone else right now, except Jayden. Can I see him alone?"

"Of course. Hold on aa sec."

* * *

"Hey, Mia." Mia came over to him and messed his hair up.

"Toni wants to see you alone..."

"Uh, ok..." Mia smiled, Jayden faked a smile, he was confused. Mia left to get Antonio. She came back with him.

"I'll go tell the others." She whispered. Antonio mouthed, 'Ok' and closed the door.

"Hey, Jay. How ya feeling?"

"Better than earlier." He chuckled. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, well, not really."

"What's up?"

"Ok, I'm sorry I never told you this... but I know what you're going through because I went the same thing." Jayden gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean, _'what I'm goint through'_?

"Nightmares, fever, dreaming disorder."

"I have a disorder that gives me nightmares?"

"Yeah. I had it as a kid."

"Is the fever part of it?"

"Yeah, but it'll only last a few days."

"Ok... why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"I was embarrassed about it. I didn't want anyone to know. People teased me about it everyday. Mike isn't exactly the nicest person in the world. Jayden laughed.

"Oh, don't I know it!" Antonio sighed. "So, you didn't want any of us to know because of Mike?"

"NO, I didn't want to tell Mia, because she would tease me about it and think I'm a loser. Mike would tease me. Kevin would probably use it against me if we ever fight, and I was ashamed to tell you, Em, and Mentor."

"Antonio, you don't have to be ashamed to tell me anything. You know that?"

"Is there anything you need to talk about?"

"My nightmares are mostly about my sister, Adrena. She was slaughtered right in front of me..."

"I'm sorry." Jayden hugged Antonio and pulled apart. "You know, you do a goo job of hiding horrible things."

"Yeah."

"Who killed her?"

"You won't believe me."

"Tell me. I'm sure it's a completely sane answer." Antonio inhaled deeply.

"The springwood slasher." Jayden looked at him, frozen.


	9. Antonio's secret prt 3

**Chapter 9;Antonio's secret part 3:**

Normal POV

"So, your sister was killed by a legend?" Antonio sighed.

"I said you wouldn't believe me."

"It sounds..."

"Crazy?"

"Yeah, no offense, but..."

"I understand."

Emily walked in the recovery room and she saw her boyfriend, working on a model house and Mia was asleep in Antonio's arms. Jayden looked to her. "Hey, Em."

"Hey, Jay. Did you build that?"

"Yeah, like it?"

"Jay, it's amazing!"

"Thanks."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much." Emily smiled and walked to her boyriend and felt his head.

"Seems like your fever went down, but we should make sure." Jayden sat on a bed and opened his mouth. Emily put the thermometer under his tongue. It beeped. It read:**203.9*** "It did go down...alot!" Emily said, happily.

Jayden and Emily came in the kitchen. "Someone looks better!" Kevin said, smiling.

"I feel much better."

"His fever's only **203.9***."

"That's way better than it was before."

"Yeah, totally!" Mia exclaimed.

"So, what's for breakfast?", Jayden asked.

"Juice, Bacon, Eggs, Hasbrowns." , Emily said as she handed him his plate.

"Thanks, Em." , Jay said as he smiled. EMily giggled and kissed hs cheek and messed up his hair. Jayden smiled and ate huis breakfast. Everyone smiled at him.

* * *

Antonio's POV

Ugh. I woke up with a headache. I got up, popped some pain killers and went back to sleep.

_Splat! I watched, scared to death as my sister was slaughter I got up and pushed the man who did it, but he's a great deal stronger than me. He shoved me into the wall. I hit my head. I burst into tears. He slashed my face._

I woke up to Mi shaking me awake. I ran to the bathroom in the Recovery room. I looked in the mirror and then back at Mia. "Ya ok, Toni?" , She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Just a bad dream." I answered, sitting down. Mia sat next to me and hugged me.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Later, I wanna tell everyone else too."

"Come in the kitchen and eat breakfast."

"Not hungry." I said as I lied back. Mia held my hand.

"Please." I sighed. I knew she didn't want me to starve myself because I was sad.

"Ok." I got up. She took my hand and lead me to the kitchen. We walked in and Jayden was the first to notice us.

"Hey, Toni." Everyone turned to me and Mia.

"Hey, Jay? You feel better?"

"Yeah, much!"

"Good."

"Toni, we're sorry." , Kevin said.

"Yeah, I went too far last night." , Mike put his head down. Mia hugged me.

"We didn't know.", Mia said. "But you didn't have to hide it..." I stood by the refrifgerator. Jay stood next to me

"Actually, he did." , Jayden backed me up. Everyone looked at each other.

"Why?", Everyone asked at one time.

"Because, I didn't want anyone to know.-"

"So, how does Jay know?", Kevin asked.

"I told him last night. I was teased and taunted about my Nightmaraa. It haunted me. I was hospitalized for a few days after..." I turned to Jayden.

"What?", Ji asked.

"I saw my sister get murdered right in front of me..." I sad as tears formed n my eyes

"We're sorry., Emily said, sadly. I nodded.

"I was embarrassed of it, people made fun of me. I thought that the girl used to be my friend, but she started it all."

"The bullying?" , Mike asked. I nodded. I wanted to kill myself everyday after school.

"Why didn't you tell us?" , Ji asked.

"Because I was too embarrassed to tell you, Jay and Emmy, Mia, I was afraid you'd think I was a loser, Kevin, you didn't even want me on the team, so there was no was no way I was telling at first, Mike..." I paused, but I didn't need to continue. I could tell Mike knew what I was gong to say before I stopped.

"You thought I'd make fun of you about it? I could tell Mike was hurt. I know I'm not the nicest or smartest guy in the world, but I would never make fun of a friend, using something like that. That's just cold.", Mike said, obviously hurt.

"Toni, everyone has nightmares ever once in a while. No one's a loser because of a bad case of nightmares. You're not a loser." Mia hugged Antonio and put her head in his chest. He kissed her head. Jayden patted his back.

"It'll be ok."

"Toni, I don't say things like that when I'm mad. Mentor makes me go to my room and locks me there 'til I'm cool again.", Kevin explained.

"Antonio, we promise, your secret's safe with us.", Emily said. I faked a smile at my friends.


	10. The legend was my dream Waitwhat!

**Chapter 10;The legend was my dream? Wait... what?!:**

Jayden's POV

I put Emily to bed. It was my turn to put her in bed. I kissed her forehead. She hugged me. "Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too, Emmy. Goodnight.

"Jay, stay here tonight." I smiled. She moved over and smiled. I laid down with my little Emmy. I put my arms around her stomach as she snuggled next to me. I turned off her little lamp. Emmy was the first to fall asleep. I kissed her head and fell asleep.

* * *

_I stared at a 7-year old Lauren crying. "Sissy, what wrong?", I asked softly. _

_"He-he hurt me..." She cried. _

_"Who?" Just then Uncle Frddy picked me up and threw me in the air and caught me in his hands. 3 big, kind yellowy worms appear. He threw me at them. I looked at them, terrified. They touched my face and the next thing I know, I'm in a really hot room. _

_There was a pink flowered bed. I saw aunt Loretta. She grabbed a knife and pointed to me face. "Tell anyone anything and I'll stab your eyes out with this! Unerstand?!", She screamed. I nodded. I was scared, OK! She smiled. "Good..." _

_Later, that day, I was at home with Daddy, his team, their kids, and Ji. I was sitting on Daddy's lap trumatized about earlier, and not about the threat of the knife:What happened after that. She rippe of my clothes and, UGH! My dad lookd at me, concerned. _

_"Jay-Jay, why are you being so quiet?", He asked gently. Aw, crap! Panic-time! He wants me to tell him. What to do... What to do... I shrugged as I got up and ran to my room and bolted it shut. I turned around and saw nothing, but a claw slashing my face._

* * *

I bolted up in sweat. I saw Emily sleeping peacefully. Wish I could sleep like that, without nightmares. I gently got up and went to the kitchen. I turned on some cold water and splashed some in my face. I looked at th clock. 4 AM. Might as well stay up, beats going back to Terrorland!

I went to the Recovery room an kept working on my house. Usually, I have dreams about this house, but this time, I didn't. I went back to the kitchen to get a bowl, a measuring cup, a glass of water, and some flour and took it to my room. I brought the house to my room, too. I put on my favorite band, Rise against and my favorite song, _'Under the knife'_.

I mixed the flour with the water. It got really thick. I put some on my fingers and rubbed it on the paper. I got a little bit sleepy. I walked to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. I put a lot of suger in it an mixed. Mm. SO good! I went back to my room and continued working on my house.

* * *

Antonio's POV

Mia and I were both awake. We just woke up. Mia looked at me. "Toni, you never told us your dream."

"Oh, do you really wanna hear it?"

"Of course. It might make you feel better to talk about your problems.", Mia said, gently, lying down on top of me, her head on my chest, holding my hand.

"Ok, here it is. I watched my sister get killed I ran to push him and he shoved me to a wall. I hit my head. He slashed through my face." Mia sighed.

"I'm sorry, that does soun scary, but don't worry. It was all a dream."

"I know. Thanks for listening, Mia."

"Of course, Toni. I love you."

"I love you more.", I said as I looked down and kissed Mia's head. Mia smiled and yawned.

"Tired?"

"Not really." I pulled the blanket over us. Mia looked cold.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you."

* * *

Emily's POV

I woke up and discovered Jay was gone. I got up and went to my bathroom. I took a quick shower before going to find him. I looked at my Samuraizer. It's 6:30 AM.

After my shower, I got dressed in my training uniform, then went to check to see if Jay was in his room and he was. He looked kinda tired. I made my way to him and messed up his hair. He smiled at me, tiredly. "Hey, you look tired." He yawned.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare and have been up since 4." I took his hand and led him to his bed He laid down. I just sat on his bed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"It was the legend, but I was the little boy."

"OOh, yeah, I bet the was scary."

"It was."

"Jay, do you think Toni or anyone else is having nightmares too?"

"I don't know. We should ask. I think Toni mght've had one. He had to tell his secret, he probaby had a nightmare of it."

"Yeah, true."

**Jemilyfan6, Thanks for reviewing and bringing up my grammar. Although, It's not the best, thanks for saying that. I'm sorry, I didn't understand half of the other part of your review So sorry, Maybe it's just me, I don't know. Not that I'm not happy you review or anything Of course not. Thanks for all the other awesome reviews, everyone! Much love, **

**KrazyKriss~! 3 :D**


	11. Crazy?

**Chapter 11; Crazy?:**

Ji's POV

Everyone's in the living. Jayden's is still getting over his fever. I didn't want to hammer h with work, not yet. Mike's napping on the floor, Mia and Antonio are in the hot tub. Emily and Kevin watching Sponge bob and Jayden's still staring out the window, like he has been for the last 3 minutes. "Jayden." He didn't respond. Kevin threw a pillow at him. He remained still.

* * *

Jayden's POV

_I watched as Lauren, Emily and Mia were playing jump rope and singing a really fimilar song. _

_"1,2 Freddy's coming for you. 3,4 better lock your doors. 5,6, better grab your crucifix. 7,8, gonna stay up late, 9, 10, never-"_

* * *

Normal POV

"Hey, Earth to Jayden."

"Huh?", Jayden was brought back to reality.

"You were spacing or something.", Kevin said. Jayden moved and walked outside. He looked around the house. Mike, who was awake now, did a coo-coo sign, referring to Jayden. Emily glared at him. When he came back inside, everyone stared at him, concerned.

"Jay, are you ok?" Jayden looked at the window again and back at Antonio.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jayden faked a smile and left.

"Liar.", Mike mumbled. Mia wrung out her hair in his hair. He screamed like a lttle girl. Everyone laughed at him. "What? It's cold!"

"Duh." Mia rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Jayden's POV_

_What happened? What was that, a daydream? Or a vision. No, vision give a clue of what it was? Oh, well, I should work on my house some more. It's coming along great! I gotta mix the pancake mix with water again. The last time I used it was early this morning. _

_Ugh, it's so thick. I mixed it for a few minutes and then continued working on my house. I left a weird presence, a rush of wind. _

_I stood up and looked over at my window. I found it open. I heard whispers, telling me to go to some school, Badham Preschool Dumb decision, but I did. _

_When I got there, the school was boarded up. I kicked the door down. I heard faint screams and giggles. I walked halfway down the hall and stopped. I saw a version of my 4 year old self. I took a few, tiny steps back. _

_Young Jayden came up to me, grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway. We stopped at a doorway. I saw the man again. I picked up my younger self and ran down the hall and down the stairs. I heard his blades scraping against something and it sounded horrible! _

_"It's only dream! You can't hurt me!" I yelled while running. I ran into him and he made a tut-tut noise. "Jay-Jay, what'd you do to the poor kid?" Tears came down my cheeks as I slowly looked down at my younger self. It was nothing but clothes and dust. I screamed._

* * *

Kevin shook me awake at my desk. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "What?"

"Come and eat." I groaned.

"Ok." I got up. Kevin looked at me weird and put a hand over my heart, which was beating faster than a race car in a super fast race.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, your face and neck is really sweaty, I can hear your heart is racing and you seem quiety and scared." I nodded.

"Yeah."

"It'll be ok. it was only a dream..." I stared at him. I was so sure it wasn't just a dream. "What?"

"I don't think it was..."

"What?" I could Kevin was confused or thought I was crazy.

"Nothing." I started speed-walking to the kitchen. Kevin ran after me. "Jayden, what does that even mean?

"What's what mean?", Ji asked, concerned.

"It's nothing."

"Jayden...", Emily eyed me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think my dreams are just dreams...", I said, slowly. Everyone looked at each other.

"Emily, grab the thermometer.", Ji said, concerned.

"No! I'm serious."

"I am too." Emily got the thermometer from on top teh fridge and washed it off, in case it was dirty and she placed it under my tongue.

"How's the possible?"

"What?"

"it's back at **300***."

"With the fever like that, it's no wonder he sounds insane.", Mike muttered.

"That's why I didn't wanna say anything."

"'cause you know your fever got higher?", Mia asked.

"No, because I didn't wanna insane."

"Well, you kinda do, Jay.", Emily

"Well, Mike pointed that out for us. I know it sounds crazy, but those dreams are trying to tell me something."

"Jay, they've been about the legend..."

"And you don't think that's weird, Em?"

"Not like that." I just noticed Toni was being extreamly quiet.

"Toni, are you ok?", I asked, he didn't answer. He splashed water in his face and dried it with a towel.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"You were being super quiet."

"There was this song in my dreams."

"What song?", Kevin asked.

"1,2 Freddy's coming for you. 3,4 better lock your door. 5,6, grab your crucifix. 7,8 gonna stay up late. 9,10, never sleep again." Everyone looked at each other.

* * *

Normal POV

"Has anyone noticed that Jayden has kinda gone **COMPLETELY INSANE?!"**, Mike asked.

"Uh... Yeah!", Kevin said as he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he's just tired, oh, crap, I gotta go find him some medicine. I'll be back later. Jayden is not to leave his room.", Ji said as he got up and left the house.

"At least it's not like last time he was running the house, paranoid.", Mia said.

"But he was right. That nihlock was watching him.", Kevin pointed out.

"NO!, Em, you don't get it, I can't sleep."

"Everyone has to. If you don't, you go... a tiny bit crazy, like earlier."

"I know it sounds crazy, but It's all true?"Antonio walked in.

"Em, do you mind if I talk to Jay alone?"

"Sure. I'll come back later."

"Cool." Emily got up and left. Antonio sat on Jayden bed next to him.

"You hear the song too?" Antonio asked. Jayden's eyes widened.

**Oh, Ok. Jemilyfan6, I totally understand now. I have a foreign friend at school and her english isn't the best either. I'm SO SORRY if I had offended you in anyway and I'm super glad everyone's enjoying th story! Keep reviewing. I need that! ;) Jemilyfan6 and Selena, thanks for your review for 'Save me!' and about high school! It helped me. High school is ok, but I get lost alot, but I guess thats normal, right? Lol. :D**


	12. The song and dreams

**Chapter 12;The song and dreams:**

"You've heard the song?", Jayden asked. Antonio nodded. "From where?"

"My dreams, in the dark, when I'm falling asleep..."

"What does that song mean?"

"He wants something from you, I guess. I don't know."

"What would the dream man want from me?"

"I wish I knew, but I don't."

"There's something you need to know, about your dreams."

"They're real. I've already established that."

"That and the man is trying to-"

"Kill me? I thought so."

"I'm not gonna let it happen."

"How do we stop him?"

"I don't remember much of my secret, but I do remember how to stop him is hard. I'm not really any expert."

"You don't have to be. How do we stop him?"

"Don't fall asleep, if you die in your dreams-" Antonio was cut off by Mike walking in without knocking. "It's not fake.", Antonio finished. "Talk to ya later." Antonio left the room.

"Mentor wants to see you in his study."

"And the talk comes."

"Huh?"  
"Nothing. He probably wants to me about earlier." MIke shrugged.

"Maybe." Jayden walked to Ji's study. Ji sighed.

"Close the door." Jayden closed the door. "Sit down. We need to talk about earlier." Jayden sat down.

"Yeah, I kinda suspected that's you wanted to talk about."

"I think you should see a doctor."

"Oh, so I am crazy. Thanks for making it so clear!" Jayden rolled his eyes.

"You're not crazy, you just said some... kinda insane things earlier, if you remember."

"Yeah, I do. You don't forget when your best friends and the man who raised you since age 5, think you're nuts."

"Why do you think your dreams are real?" Jayden sighed.

"I have the same nightmares of the same guy and he keeps trying to kill me."

"They're nightmares, Jayden. That'll happen a few times."

"But every time I dream?!", Jayden asked with a tear in his eyes. Jayden got up, ran out of Ji's study and ran to his room and he saw Antonio sitting in his desk.

"I take it things didn't go very well?"

"Ji said he thinks I should see a doctor, so he's still calling me crazy." Jayden rolled his eyes. Antonio sighed.

"Toni, how are we gonna stay awake long enough for him to go away?"

"Pop, Coffee, lattes, energy drinks, something with sugar in it to keep us awake."

"Is there more to the legend?"

"I don't know, but I think Jake can help us."

"Maybe..."

* * *

Jayden's POV

After breakfast, Antonio and I were gonna head out to Jake and sam's. Serena just came in. "Ha! Mia, I won!" I was confused.

"Won what and where ahve you been? I just noticed I haven't seen you around the house for a few days."

"Well, Mia and I made a bet that I could stay in my room with nothing but water for a few days."

"Oh, yeah, Mia told me about that. What happens if you, Mia, lose?"

"I have to go to Rainbow's End and get on the rollor coaster, over and over until it closes.", Mia said, holding her throat.

"Ha! I wanna watch that.", Mike gloated.

"Yes, but When you came out you weren't supposed to talk for a whole hour." Serena's eyes widened.

"Oh, God, No! Please! God, Anything but that!"

"What?", I asked, laughing. I was of enjoying this.

"Serena, you know Jayden and Mike are like brother and that would include Jayden killing Mike if he needed to."

"Why?", Mike and I both asked at once. Mia shot me a wicked smile.

"Because, Jayden, you will hold Mike as he cried like a little girl while I put make up on him.

"What?!"

"Alright!" I said, happily.

"You guys are evil!", Mike said as he took a drink.

Mia eyed me and smiled. I nodded. When Mike put his cup down, I grabbed him and took him to Mia's bedroom. I held him down. She handed me tape I taped his mouth shut and his hands and feet together. She began doing his make up. By the time she was done, out faces were super red.

She took the tape off his mouth to put on Emily's red lipstick. We picked him up and took him to the kitchen. Everyone was still there. Everyone saw Mike and laughed, except Antonio. He mouthed, '_Are you ready?'_ I nodded.

"Oh, Gosh! Look! Toni and I gotta go! Bye!" I said, before Toni and I dashed out of sight.

We ran to my car. I started it up and pulled out of the driveway. We drove off to Jake and sam's house. When we got there they were outside with Terry. Antonio and I got out and ran towards the guys talking on the steps and playing with marbles. "Hey, Toni! Jay! What's up, guys?!" Jake exclaimed.

"We were wondering...was anymore about the Spring-wood slasher."

"Well, I do have a book about him, but I never read it, but why?"

"It's not your's; it's dads."

"Well, he never reads it either." Terry rolled his eyes.

"What's up?"

"Jayden's having dreams... about the legend and he keeps trying to kill him-"

"And you think your nightmares are real?", Terry cut off him.

"How'd you know?" I asked. Terry chuckled.

"Yeah, Terr, how did you know?", Toni backed me up.

"My best friend, Camron Skyler, he's a doctor at a hospital for crazy and disordered people. He's had kids your age, saying things like that."

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing. It's just alot of teenagers in this town use the same story."

"This town?"

"Yeah, he lived in his town. Remember. I showed you where."

"The house. Antonio, the house I built! I built an exact repelca of the actual house. It's at our house."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I've been dreaming about it for quite some time now. It's halfway done."

"Have you guys had any nightmares?"

"No."

"Nah."

"Not really."

"Do you wanna borrow the book?", sam asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"OK." Sam ran inside to grab the book. When he came back, he handed it to me. I took it and looked at the cover and saw his house.

"Thanks."

"Yup."

"So, there is my sis?", Terry asked.

"Home, everyon's eating breakfast.", I said.

"Did you 2 eat?"

"Ummm...Well, we kinda dashe dout of sight before Mia could shove anything down our throats.", Antonio laughed.


	13. Staying awakeor at least trying to

**Chapter 13;Staying awake...or at least trying to...**

Normal POV

"What was that about?", Mike asked, confused. No one knew why Jayden and Antonio disappeared like that. Everyone was still in the kitchen. Jayden and Antonio pulled up to the house. Ji saw them sit in the car for a few minutes.

"They're back."

"Great, I'm gonna kill 'em both for skipping breakfast.", Mia said. Mike and Kevin laughed.

"Hey, anyone wanna see something funny?"

"Why ask? you'll do it anyway.", Emily rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You're right. Watch this." Mike put on a mask and walked outside.

Surprisingly, Jayden and Antonio didn't reconize

"So, how are we going to get stuff to keep us awake in our rooms without anyone knowing?"  
"I don't know." Mike knocked on the window, smiling evily. Jayden and Antonio jumped and screamed. Mike laughed and fell back. Jayden took out some money and handed ti to Antonio.

"Toni, do the mission while I kill Mike." Antonio laughed.

"Have fun. Nice knowin' ya, Mike."

"You can take my car." Jayden hopped out of his car as Antonio scooted over to drive. Mike ran inside. Mike made it to the living room before Jayden attacked him. He pushed his head in the cat's water bowl. Mike struggled to get up.

Jayden pulled him up and pulled him to the kitchen and pushed him over the sink and used the sprayer in hi face He stopped when Ji took it from him. Mike ran to his room.

"Jayden! What's going on?!"

"He scared me!"

"So that gave you a right to make him choke on my element", Kevin asked, confused.

"Yup." Ji rolled his eyes. Jayden went to his room and shut the door. He sat on his bed and fliped through the book.

* * *

Antonio's POV

I walked into the store and saw Lauren buying pills. "Lauren!" I called. She turned around.

"Hey, Toni! What are you doin' here?"

"Anything with suagr."

"Why?"  
"Just because." Lauren eyed me.

"Antonio..." She laughed.

"Nothing We just need some things with sugar in it."

"Haha. Ok, just remember to burn it all off! Or I'll come over there... and make you...with Mia..."

"Uh, that's really not nessesary. With Mia around, it's impossible to not."

Lauren laughed before turning away. Antonio got what he needed and left. When he got home, he kept the suppilies in the trunk. He went inside and Mia ran to him and slapped his hand.

"What was that for?", Antonio asked, rolling his eyes and laughing.

"You missed breakfast, so you're in trouble!"

"Oh, did I? Oopies!" Mia leaned her head on Antonio's shoulders as he kissed her forehead. Mia smiled as they walked away.

* * *

Jayden's POV

Tick! midnight! I got the sugary stuff out of my car and took them into my room. I hid them in my closet under my books from when I was a kid. The books all fell on me. I fell to the floor. One of them said _'Young Jayden's memories'_. JI opened it and saw some pictures of my father and I sitting down at the park.

I was laughing and my face was super red. I flipped the page and saw me as a 4 year old in a boiler room just like my dream. I took the picture out as Antonio walked in. "Here we go...", Antonio said as he put everyone under my bed. He sat down.

"What'cha lookin' at?"

"Some photos from my childhood."

"Ahh..."

"Hey...look at this..." I got up and sat on my bed next to Antonio =, showing him the picture.

"Hm... Weird..."

"Tell me about it." Ji came in my room and handed me a pill and some water. "What's this?"

"Nightmara medication."

"Night-what?"

"A dreaming disorder.", Antonio answered. I sighed.

"It's safe, right?"

"It better be or you'll all be without a mentor." I got up and moved to a corner.

"I'm not taking anything without prove it's safe."

"Jayden, I was joking. I promise you, it's fine."

"You're lying! You're just saying that so I'll take it."

"Jayden, please, just take the medicine."

"NO!"

* * *

Normal POV

Ji and Jayden started fighting on the floor. JI was on top of Jayden, trying to make Jayden swallow the pill. Antonio felt awkward and left them to fight. Ji got The pill in Jayden's mouth, but he kept trying to spit it out.

Ji grabbed the water and threw in JAyden's mouth and it pushed the pill back. Jayden suddenly felt really relaxed. He remain on the floor and JI got up and stared at a calm and sleepy Jayden.

"Crazy, just like your father..." He grumbled, before leaving. Jayden becam weak and tired. His eyes were becomign hard to keep open. Antonio came back. He helped Jayden to his bed. He shook Jayden, to try to kee him awake, but ti didn't work. Antonio panicked and grabbed a shot from his pocket. He stabbed Jayden in this chest with it. Jaden jumped up, holding his chest.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, but you were falling asleep."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I perfer my best friend to be alive." Jayden chuckled.

"So, what now?"

"We shoudl study up on Krueger."

"How?" Antonio smiled, went into his backpack on Jayden's bed and pulled out some books. "Dream demons?"

"Yeah, I've read this book since I was a kid. Dream demons roam the dreams of the living. They look for the most evil, twisted, sick person and give him some kind of power to cross the line."

"Line?"

"The line between our dreams and reality."

"There's a line."

"Yep, and the chosen one an turn our dreams into real nightmares?"

"So, my nightmaares are real?"

"It must be. Normal nightmares don't make you screamed in your sleep every time like you do."

"Hm. So how do we stop it?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out."

"Yeah, I totall agree."

Later, that night, Everyone was in the living room. Jayden and Antonio were reading the books, Everyone else was watching _'Wipeout!'_. Jayden rubbed his eyes. Antonio, mouthed, "Tired?"

Jayden nodded, but, he knew he had t stay awake. Antonio grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bedroom. Emily look fst enough to see them walking away. She followed them. Antonio tossed Jayden a Pepsi can. "Thanks!"

"Yep." Emily went to Jayden's side and hugged him.

"Hey, Emmy. I thought you were watching the show?"  
'I was, but you left."

"Just to get something to drink, We're coming back."

"Ok.", Emily giggled as she pecked a kiss on Jayden's cheek. Jayden took Emily hands and dragged her back to the living room. They cuddled on the floor. Emily put her head on Jayden's shoulder. Antonio snuggled with Mia on the couch. Jayden was getting tired, though, but with Pepsi, He was able to stay awake a while longer.

"Jayden, I can see how tired you are. It's time for you to get some sleep.", Ji said. "Everyone else is asleep, why don't you and Antonio do the same?" Jayden stared at him as if Ji asked him to face Master Xandred alone.

"Sleep?", was Jayden's only reply. Ji sighed, deeply. He wasn't going to fight Jayden this late at night.

"You know what? I"m not gonna go through earlier's tantrum at this time at night. Stay as long as you want, but just remember, you and team are gonna go visit your sister, at the TenGen Gate, tommarow, morning all day, so... whatever.", Ji lectured and walked away.

Jayden smiled and ran to his room and locked the door. He noticed his window was open and saw Freddy in the window. Jayden rubbed his eyes and noticed he was gone. He closed the window and turned on the t.v. He popped some awake-aid and sat at his desk. Before he knew it, morning came. He was so tired, but he had to stay awake.

* * *

Ji's POV

So the rangers had all gone to the TenGen Gate to see Lauren. I'm glad Disuke agreed to see if Jayden act strangely while he's there. I had warn him he and Antonio hadn't gone to bed all last night. They gonna be dead when the come home. I told Everyone to let Emily and Mia drive them back. Hope they listen, that way they don't crash.

* * *

Disuke's POV

The rangers are here. The 1st thing I spot is Jayden and Antonio look exhausted. Knowing Jayden, he'll never admit if something wrong.

**Thanks, everyone! I am loving my new high school now. Sorry, I never seem to have anything person with Serena in this story I'll keep trying super hard, but I'm used to writing with her not in the story. Plz review. Jemilyfan6, thanks for checking out my story on Fictionpress, 'A nightmare on Facebook'. I'm super excited because I'm learning how to drive. I did my 3rd driving lesson today with my dad around the block. Also, I may not update as quickly as I usally do because, I am still adjusting to my new high school and I'm gonna see if I can get in on some after school activities! There's too much there to be out of school by 3:00 PM. :D**


	14. How is Lauren dead if she's alive?

**Chapter 14;How's Lauren dead if she's still alive?:**

Everyone was laughing and sipping tea. Jayden was hyped getting hyped up on blazing hot tea. Everyone was having a good time. Disuke was keeping a really close eye on Jayden and Lauren. They were both very tired, but trid not t show it, but the couldn't help it. Antonio grabbed some water in a bowl and threw it on them both. They both jumed awake.

"Thanks, Toni.", Jayden and Lauren both said in usion.

"Yep." Everyone else was confused.

"Sis, why don't you want to sleep?"

"I'm having...bad dreams about a burnt man in a dirty sweatshirt.

"And her trainers and I keep telling her they're just dreams, but she refuses to sleep or listen. One of these days, Lauren, If not in the next 10 minutes, you're pass out and wake feel oozzy.", Disuke said.

"I already feel sick to my stomach.", Lauren confessed.

"It's lack of sleep."

"Whatever."

"so, you're having nightmares, too?"  
3 women came in.

"May I help you with something?", he asked, politely.

"Lauren needs to be sedated... She's been awake for 4 days straight without a nap. She needs one.", Sarah whispered.

"You'll have to fight her, because I won't."

"We're prepared."

"Ok, have at it!" The 2 women grabbed Lauren's arm and pinned her down. Jayden jumped up, but Mike and Kevin pulled him back. Antonio tried to get up and the girls monkey piled on him, so he couldn't get up.

They stuck the needle in Lauren's arm. She stopped kicking. Everyone let Antonio and Jayden go. Jayden shook Lauren up. Antonio was screaming. Everyone started at him. Kevin and Mike pulled them both away. Sarah and Jamie lifted Lauren up and laid her on a couch. Jayden stood up.

"YOu just killed my sister!", Jayden yelled. Everyone started at him. Antonio was the only who believed him.

* * *

Ji walked into Jayden's room and saw he was half asleep. He thought he might a more decent conversation than he could if he was fully awake. He sat down on Jayden's bed. "Jayden, why are you refusing to sleep?"

"Because I don't to sleep, but-" Jayden stoped. He was so tired, he could barely talk.

"It's ok. Just rest... You're exhausted..." Jayden's eyes closed, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open The power of sleepiness! Ji covered Jayden up as he shut his light off. Then, he left Jayden to sleep. Ji went to Antonio's room.

"What's going on?"

"I can't sleep...", Antonio was sleepy, though.

"Antonio, you're half asleep, like Jayden..." Antonio couldn't keep his eyes open either As soon as Antoni passed out, Ji looked up.

"Thank God."

* * *

Jayden bolted up in sweat and slammed his hand on the alarm clock. He felt pain and looked at his bleeding arm and a hat in his hand. He took of running without seeing that it was 3:00 PM. He ran to the recovery room.

"Serena and Ji were in there. Ji was teaching her about medical care. Jyden ran in. They saw his arm and grabbed some materials to clean up the 4 deep cuts in his arm. His arm was drenched in dark, red blood.

He bit his lip as Serena and Ji cleaned the bloody wound. It stunk really bad. When they were done, attempting to stop the bleeding, Serena sat with Jayden as Ji stood, preparing a shot.

"Jay, what happened?" Jayden just gave her a tired look. He pulled the hat out of the bed. Serena snickered. "Dude, where did that creepy hat?"

"In my dream. I pulled it off his head. He slashed my arm with his razor-fingers." Serena and Ji looked at each other and then at Jayden. Serena patted his head and gently pushed him back. Jayden held his ground. He didn't want to sleep. Of course he didn't.

"Hey-hey-hey... It's ok. YOu need to rest. Why are you fighting it?"

"Toni and I will tell everyone later..."

"Uh, ok." Jayden nodded.

* * *

"Guys, I called this team meeting to tell you all why Antonio and I MUST try our very best not to sleep.", Jayden announced.

"What's wrong, Jay?", Emily asked.

"The legend that Jake told us has been approaching me in my dreams, my nightmares. He keeps trying to kill me. Antonio's had one, so that's a sign."

"2, actually...", Antonio added.

"What? What happen in your dream?" Antonio sighed.

"I saw the clawzord:He was HUGE! He shot his razr figners at me. I ran inside the house. It was dark and there was broken glass around me. It was so quiet. I walked around the corner and he grabbed me and pinned to the floor. I screamed and cried for help as I tried ot get him off of me. All he said was _'Remember me?'_ I screamed and woke up."

"Are you ok?", Kevin asked.

"Not really. I'm really tired, but we can't sleep. You guys are lucky.", Antonio pouted. Mia sighed and smiled.

"Toni, I knw you're scared, but you're also being deprived of a good night's sleep. Admitt it:You both need it more than anything else right now..."

"And Jay, I can see in your eyes, you're so sleepy."

"Oh, don't get us wrong! We are very, very, VERY... tired... but we have to stay awake.", Jayden explained.

"So, this guy, why would he want to kill you? I mean, In a serious messed way, I see why someone want'd to kill Antonio.", MIke played alone with what Jayden and Antonio's story.

"Why?", Serena asked.

"He's just too happy all the time."

"What about me, Mike?", Emily sassed.

"You too, but I was tryin' to be nice."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"It's true! Honest."

"You wouldn't know what that word means.", Kevin laughed.

"So do you guys believe us?", Antonio asked. Everyone remained silent. "I didn't think so." Antonio walked off. Jayden sat down and turned on the t.v. Emil took Jayden by his hand and took him to his room.

"I need to talk to you."

**Jemilyfan6, I'm so sorry to confuse you. Fictionpress is where you write your own stories, not like Power rangers or anything like that. You probably thought it was Jemily because of the names! SO SORRY! :(**


	15. Could we be wrong?

**Chapter 15;Could we be wrong?:**

"Em, Baby, I know it sounds, crazy, but-"

"Mia's right."

"That we need to sleep? I heard that part."

"Yes. You're depriving yourself of sleep, just like Toni. Come on. You know you're tired."

"I can't sleep. I don't know for sure if this can happen, but what if It's possible to fall asleep and bring someone into my nightmare. I can't risk that. I just can't!" Emily hugged Jayden. She pushed him onto the bed. She sat behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and started massaging them.

"You're very tense."

"You get tense, struggling for survival."

"You live if you sleep, Jay-Jay."

"Em, you don't get it. I can't sleep. I won't."

"OK, let's stop talking about it, alright? If we keep talking, you'll dream about it." Emily sighed and put her head on Jayden's shoulders.

* * *

"Come on, Toni, how long do you and Jay plan to stay awake?"

"Until Krueger leaves us alone."

"That legend?"

"Yeah!" Mia groaned.

"Toni, I'm sure Jake just made the whole thing up, but if it is true and Krueger was real, he's dead." Antonio gt a book out of his dresser and flipped to a page.

"Read this." Mia took the book and began reading.

"The 3 worms also known as _Dream Demons_ gave Krueger the power to cross the line:The line between nightmares and reality. In dreams, he is eternal.", Mia stopped reading.

"As in _'forever'_."

"You got this book from the most trobled kid at school last year and you believe anything that's in this book?", Mia asked

"Not only what's in the book and but Jay's nightmares and my own are telling us."

"Uh-huh."

"Mia, I know it sounds insane, but it's true. I swear."

"I'm not saying you're lying..."

"Are you saying I'm paranoid?"

"In a way." Antonio stared at her, sighed and nodded his head. "I'm not trying to offend you. I just think you and Jay are kinda goin' a bit over-board with this no-sleeping thing. Sooner or later, you'll both fall asleep and we'll-"

"Let us die in our sleep?"

"You won't die. it won't kill you to sleep."

"Yes, it will." Mia hugged Antonio and rubbed comforting circles on his back.

_'I hope he gets better, his head.'_, Mia thought.

* * *

Jayden landed on his feet with a grunt. Ji came in. "Jayden Alexander Shiba!"

"What?", Jayden asked, innocent. Ji sighed.

"It's 2:58 AM: Almost 3 AM. Why don't you get some rest. I know you're tired."

"No, I'm not."

"Liar."

"Who?"

"If there wasn't a house of witnesses...", Ji grumbled before leaving Jayden alone. Antonio came into the dojo.

"We can we talk...About him?"

"Sure."

"Are we being crazy about the whole thing?"

"You know, I've been talking to Emily about it. She thinks I"m crazy, I don't even know!"

"Should we give sleep a chance?"

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but yes. I'm just so tired... I-"

"I know, so am I."

"See ya later?"

"Yep. Night."

"Night." Antonio went to his room.

**Ooohhh! Are they wrong?! Are Emmy and Mia right? Will the live through their sleep?! Next chapter tells the answers! :P**


	16. Realy safe to sleep? Fever's back? What!

**Chapter 16;Is it safe? the fever's back? What's goin' on?!:**

* * *

J_ayden's POV_

_I backed out of my bedroom door, and it slammed. I tried to opened it, but It was stuck. I yelled. I turned around and heard buzzing. I saw green pig with an apple in it's mouth and a lot of flies. I groaned. The pig growled at me. I jumped and screamed. I ran to the basement annd it was silent. I saw a younger version me of on a trycicle. He had tears running down his cheeks. _

_"This is where he takes us."_

_"Come on, We'ree leaving." A fire started behind me. I screamed. I heard screaming._

_"He's home." I picked him up and ran down upstairs with him. I stepped in a puddle of think blood. I struggled to get out. I turned around to see Freddy running up to me. That was enough t really motivate me to get out, 'cause the next thing I knew, I was running for my life. As I was running, I fell through a trap door. _

_I fell n the hard ground. "Ugh!" I looked up and saw a door that led to a bedroom. I opened it, slightly, just to get a peek, and saw Young Jayden on the bed, crying, looking a mess. _

_"If you tell anyone what happened, you will never see the light of another day again! Got it?!", She shouted, holding a knife in his face. He nodded, whimpering and crying. _

_"Good! Keep quiet! Tell no one!" He nodded, slowly. She turned to me and smiled evily. My eyes widened. _

_"Aw, Crap...", I whispered._

* * *

Normal POV

Kevin was shaking Jayden. Jayden didn't move, though. When Serena came and shook him harder to wake him up, Jayden started freaking out. He sat up, sighing in relieve.

"Crap! YOu scared the crap out of me!"

"Feel free to give at least 80% of the credit to your nightmares.", Serena said. Jayden sighed. She had a point. All the did was wake him up for breakfast. It was really the nightmare's fault 100%! Jayden was really tired. "Tired?", Kevin asked.

I nodded. "Still! What?! He's sick.", Kevin joked, but the truth was Jayden really wasn't feel very well. Serena sensed something was wrong. Serena felt his head forehead as he drifted back to sleep.

"Oh, my-Kevin! He's burning up!"

"His fever did freeze at a temperature of at **200***.

"True."

"I'll go get Ji."

"I'll stay here with Jay." Kevin ran to Ji's study, knocking like the police. Ji answered.

"Kevin, what's is it?!", Ji asked, frantically. Kevin never knocked like that.

"Jayden's running a fever."

"Well, It's like I didn't that comin'. I just didn't think it'd be so soon.", Ji mumbled as we walked to the living room. Emily was holding his hand. The thermometer in Jayden's mouth beeped. Mia took it out and looked at it:**699*** Mia bit her tongue and fell back.

"What is it?", Mike asked, taking the thermometer from Mia's hand. He stared at Jayden and then at the beeping device.

"Oh... my God!"

"What?", Ji asked.

"If his faver gets any higher, then he'll reach **700***. Everyone stared at Mike as if he;d just killed someone.

"**WHAT?!**", everyone shouted. Emily touched Jayden wounded arm. He squirmed. His eyes opened.

"_Hey..."_

"Hey, Jay. Feeling sick?"

_"Not my natural best, no."_

"You have a really high fever.", Serena said.

_"Again?"_

"Way higher this time.", Emily said. Jayden drifted back to sleep."

"Is Antonio still asleep?", Mia asked.

"Yeah.", Kevin answered.

"I'm actually surprised, they went to sleep.", Ji said.

"Thank God.", Emily said. Mia got up and went to Antonio's room.

Mia's POV

I sighed. Antonio looks so peacefully. **(A/n:That's what she thinks. Lol)**

* * *

Antonio's POV

_I watched as Freddy stabbed my sister in her stomach. I tried to push him away. He fell down a flight of stairss. I closed the door and ran to my sister's aid. Her stomach was bleeding really bad. Freddy kicked me in my stomacch. _

_"No! I pushed you. You fell. I shut the door.", I groaned in pain. _

_"Silly kid. You can't hurt me. You're in my world."_

_"What?" A rush of wind flew over me and I was alone in the dark. Some lights fllickered and remained on. Freddy came walking towards me, scraping his claw against the pipes. I backed up, but that didnt stop him from coming closer. He grabbed me by my throat and pushed me into the pipes. I tried to pry his tight fingers off my neck._

* * *

Mia's POV  
Antonio started coughing in his sleep. I jumped up and felt his head. It was warm, but not feverish. I shook him. He turned to his side and held his throat.

* * *

_Antonio's POV_

_I couldn't breathe. Everything got blurry. I could barely stand up. He dropped me. I kept coughing._

* * *

Mia's POV

I yanked him up so I could pat his back to stop him from coughing. He held his throat and kept coughing. He's still asleep. As much as I hate doing this, I gotta wake him up! I threw a cup of water, that was sitting on his desk on his face. His eyes opened and he stopped coughing. I stared at him as he looked at me.

"Uh, you ok, Babe?" I spotted some bruises on Antonio's neck. "Baby, what happened you your neck?" He jumped up and looked in the mirror, he gently touched the bruises on his neck. He gasped.

"Oh, my G- Ohh!", He said.

"What?"

"See this?"

"Yeah..."

"This si proof!"

"Of...?" I was not catching AT ALL!

"Proof that its dangerous for me and Jay to sleep. Krueger choked me to death. He gave me theses bruises." I stared at him, so unsure of what to say.


	17. Lauren's nightmare

**Chapater 17;Lauren's nightmare:**

Lauren's POV

Freedom! This is going to be the best day ever, Mostly because everyone is leaving and no one will be around to chase me, trying to sedate me! Thank God! They'll be back noon tomarrow, so gotta make the most of it! It's Midnight and I'm just sitting in my room, watching t.v. I turned up the volume.

_"Police were called from the neighbors to an address and found a boy slashed. Detectives said his name was Devin Johnson."_

I gasped as tears welled up in my eyes and I covered my mouth.

_"His body had a slash through his stomach and they found some organs on the floor, but no weapon was found at the scene. This is the 3rd death this week. It seems as if there's a pa-"_,

I turned the t.v. off. A rush of cold wind. I shut my window. That boy who just died, who's on the news: My boyfriend.

He never did anything to anyone. He didn't deserve this. Even Jayden accepted him, which doesnm't happen often, but still, it proves my point exactly! Sleepiness came back. Ugh. Dang you! I shut my lights off and turned the t.v. on cartoons:Bobby! To be exact!

I covered up and the only reason I'm going t sleep is because I promise ad they'll so some weird sleep or lie detector test on me or something. I don't know for sure. As I laid there, I thought about all the murders that happened this week.

1st, it was Terry's girlfriend, last night. I don't know if Mia knows yet. 2nd, it was a little girl, Chelsea Ortizi, I went to preschool with and now, Devin. I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I awoke to my dog barking. I groaned as I sat up and went outside. "Sar! Get in here now! Sar!" She ignored. "Ugh, crap..." I went out into the yard and searched for her, but couldn't find her. I clapped my hands together. _

_"Come here!" Chimes jingled. I looked around. "Sar!" I yelled again. "It's not funny!" I saw her, bleeding, with 4 slashes through her stomach. I covered my mouth. _

_"Oh, my go-" He came into the moonlight, so I could see him. _

_"Don't worry. I was just petting him." I ran towards the door. I struggled to opened it, but luckily, it opened. I shut it and locked it. I sighed deeply. I ran to the end of the hall and was slashed through my stomach. I croaked. _

_I jumped awake, breathing, sweating to death. I looked around and saw I was alone, safe in my bedroom. Thank God. I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom. I splashed warm water in my face. I wiped my face with a clean, white towel. I shut the light off and went back to my bed. I laid back down as I sighed. _

_Normal POV_

_"Found ya!" _

Lauren screamed as he got on top of her. She stopped him from choking her. He pulled her up, making her float in mid-air. He threw her from wall to wall. He threw her to the ceiling. Her heaad made a crack sound. He grabbed her leg and threw her against another part of her wall, her head and neck hit a picture.

The picture frame of her and Jayden at Adventure land, broke. He brought back up to the ceiling. A blonde 11 year old boy walked in her bedroom, holding discs. Freddy slashed through Lauren's chest, down to ther stomach. Blood splattered all over, her mirror, the wall and the blonde boy. He jumped and screamed as Lauren fell back on the bed. He approached her. It was Cody.

"Oh, God! Lauren!" He screamed. He checked for a pulse, even thought he knew she was dead. He ran outside, crying. He ran to the Shiba house. He banged on the door. Ji answered and saw Cody was all bloody. He invited him in. Cody cried as he explained what happened. Ji called his father to come and get him and take him to a hospital.

* * *

20 minutes later, Aaron showed up. Ji let him in. Aaron sa whis son was sleeping, peacefully on the couch. "What happened?"

"He told me Lauren was being thrown from wall to ceiling and something killed her while she was asleep."

"In her sleep? What was he doing there?"

"He said he wanted to take a walk and he left a note."

"Thank God, he's alright. Thank you, Ji."

"Of course." Aaron picked Cody up, he was really light. He took him home. Ji headed back to his room, but decided to check on Jayden. Jayden was sweating insanely.

He got a cold rag and placed it over his forehead. He took hs temperature and it increased... **ALOT!** It was **945***. Ji bit his tongue. He searched for a pulse in Jayden's neck, Thank God, he found one. He sighed in relief.

Jayden's POV

Oh, my God. It is So hot, I swore it was at 1,000 degrees today, if it wasn't just my body temperature! I'm not really hungry, but that doesn't stop Mike from trying to shove food in my mouth.

"I said... I'm not hungry!", I shouted as I kicked him in his stomach. He groan in pain as he grabbed his stomach.

"Nice to see you can move." He fell to the floor. I turned to my side, grabbed my stomach. That and my head was KILLING me! I soon lost consciousness.

* * *

"So, what's this team meeting without Jay about?", Mia asked.

"Lauren's been killed.", Ji said, sadly. There was dead silence.

**Yes? NO? Hate it? Love it? Like it? Dislike it? Horrible? Awesome? Tell me! I need something to do! SO BORED! :(!**


	18. Cody's nightmare

**Chapter 18;Cody's nightmare:**

Jayden's POV

YAY! I'm up and walking. I think everyone's scared for me, though! I ca move as if I was healthy as a horse, but I still have a fever. No one can explain it. Everyone's been really sad all day. It's, like, 4:00 PM. I walked into the living room. "I just can't believe she's gone.", Emily sniffled.

"Who?", I asked. Everyone jumped.

"Jayden!", JI shouted. "Why are you out of bed.

"Well, for starters, I can move. I don't feel sick and I was bored, just lying there. "Who died?"

"Jay, you might wana sit down for this...", Mike said. Ok, now, I'm really worried.

"Lauren died in her sleep. Cody's a witness to half of it.", Ji said. "I'm sorry."

"He's a witness to the fact that he made Lauren fly in midhair, he didn't see what Krueger really did!", Antonio said.

"I should've seen this coming.", I said.

"Antonio! Are you saying Cody's lying?", Mia asked.

"No, I'm saying, he didn't see the whole thing."

"What does that mean?", Emily asked.

"Did Cody see a burnt guy in a flithy sweatshirt, dragging her ad throw her around?", I asked.

"No, he said he was floating in mid-air, no one grabed her or anything and when he saw her, she fell on the bed, all bloody. There's blood on his clothes that he wore yesterday to prove it.", Mike said. I scoffed.

"So, Krueger's killing others now?"

"No, remember the legend? He kills the children of the parents of Springwood?"

"We don't even know who torched him. It could've been everyone or anyone."

"Ok, wait, you guys actually bought Jake's story?", Kevin asked.

"Not at 1st, but as things started to get weirder, we had to...Unless someone else wants to explain it.", Antonio said.

"Ok, well people can't really just die in their sleep."

"Uh-huh!", Mike said. "What about that one chick who was having a nightmare and her heart was beating insanely fast and she had a heart-attack."

"Mike, that was on _1,000 ways to die_.", Kevin said.

"So?"

"So Lauren was slashed though her stomach and chest."

"His razor blades.", Antonio and I said together.

"He isn't real. He never was."

"We saw his house.", I said. "So, yeah he is real!"

"What's his address, then?", Ji asked.

"1426, Elm street."

"Wrong! Now, rangers, that right there, proves, that Jayden and Antonio are either paranois or making this up." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then, who kill Lauren?" Everyone got quiet. "Exactly. No onw want to talk anymore, do ya?!" I stormed to my room. I wasn't getting anywhere with telling them what Antonio and I know. I locked my door.

* * *

Cody's POV

The funeral's over. JI think Jayden's really... angry... and depressed, now that Lauren's gone. It's not like I'm in any better mood. I mean, I got her blood over my clothes. My dad's talking to Ji. I decided to say hi to the rangers. Jayden hugged me.

"You alright?", he asked me.

"Yeah, how are you holding up?"

"Better than I expected I would."

"Good. I'm sorry for yur loss."

"Thanks."

"What actually happened?"

"Well, Toni and I know who did it, but Ji says if he say anything, he lock us up in a cage like animals.", Jayden said. Kevin elbowed him in his stomach.

"Dude!"

"Don't say that!" Jayden rolled his eyes. The team left, except for Jayden and Antonio.

"Ok, Cody, listen. There's this guy. He's after all of us, we think. He killed Lauren in her dreams. If you saw it, he could be after you.", Antonio said.

"Why? What does he want?"

"The satisfaction of us being afraid and dying. He doesn't want us to kill ourselves. That would ruin his plan. He wants to do it himself.", Jayden backed him up.

"So, how do we stop him?"

"We don't know yet. We're tryin' to stay awake.", Antonio said.

"You can't stay awake for long."

"We're trying and we've suceeded until I got sick and I kept passing out. I still have a fever, but it doesn't effect me at all, anymore."

"How high?"

"**999***"

My eyes widened. "With a fever like that, you should be dead. Are you sure you're Jayden Shiba?" Jayden laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that one, 90 times,...today..."

"How long?"

"Until we know he's gone."

"And how would he know if he's gone?"

"You'll know. Trust me."

"That sounds a little..."

"Crazy?", They both said at the same time.

"Yeah...just a tad!"

"Look, I know it does, I'm not mad at you for saying that, but it's true."

"So, Xandred's not a part of this."

"Hah! No way, Jose!", Antonio yelled.

"Yeah, He's a town legend. He killed his own nehew and some parents torched him. So, he kills the children of the parents who torched him."

"Wait! A legend?" I was confused.

"Yeah."

"And you think he's real? I read every single one of my dad's books. I would've seen something."

"Your dad was probably involved with the murder."

"I gotta go."

"Please, be careful.", Jayden said. I smiled and walked away. I hugged my dad.

"Let's go home." We walked to our cars and went home.

* * *

Jayden's POV

Yeah, I don't he bought it.", Toni said.

"Who knows? Maybe he didn't He seemed a little freaked out."

"True."

"Jayden! Antonio! It's time to go!", Mike yelled.

"Come on.", I said. Toni and I ran to the cars.

* * *

Cody's POV

Not real! he isn't real. I forced a laugh. Ok, so the nightmres have been bad, but he is just a dream! That's all he'll ever be! Dreamalirty, not reality! Go to bed, Cody! I decided to sleep! There was no way I could sta awake. I never told Antonio and Jayden about my nightmare, because If I did, they'd be in psycho mode! I laid down and slowly took a small trip as sleepiness took over me.

* * *

_I ws running from him. He chased into trees. I thin I lost him. Thank God! I saw blazing fire. I followed it and saw a crowd of people, burning down a building and throwing gasoline with fire on it in the building. _

_I walked up to the building and crawled through a tiny window, about the sie of me or Emily, so we're the only ones who could probalby fit in it. I walked around. Fire surrounded me. He looked at me, angrily._

_"YOU! You little, brat, you!"_

_"What?"_

_"You ratted me out! I will kill you!"_

_"This is a dream! It isn't real! You don't even exist! It's a dream! Not reality, but dreamality!" The fire got worse, super close to me, but not touching me. I screamed when It finally touched me._

* * *

"Cody!", My dad, screamed, shaking me awake. He felt my forehead. "Cody, you're burning up! And you were moving and talking in your sleep."

"I'm fine, really." I lying through my teeth. I felt horrible, but he had a bussiness trip and he needs to go back to bed. I wish he didn't worry so much.

"No, you're not! Your burning up!" My dad ran to the bathroom, down the hall and got a rag wet and cold. He came back and placed it on my forehead.

**So, I was thinking, I wrote this story, like, what seems like a million times. Does anyone wanna see Jayden get accused of breaking or dislocating Antonio's arm and why he does. I wrote in one of the other times, I wrote this at school. If anyone wants, You know what do, where to find me and that I CAN make it happen! Lol. :)**


	19. Visit

**Chapter 19;Visit:**

Jayden's POV

Ugh! Ji and Aaron won't shut up about me and Cody causing trouble. Like, we could do that! I got tired of listening to that crap and went to Cody's room. He's just playing with his new phone. He has a high fever too, just not as high as mine. No one's really talking. Cody hasn't said a word since we got here.

"When did you discover you have a fever?", I asked.

"This morning around 2:00 AM, my dad shook me awake, panicking, talking about I have a high fever."

"What dream did you have?", Antonio asked.

"I was running through the forest, I saw the town burning down a building and I went inside, I'm not sure why, but... I was trapped in a circle of fire. It got closer and a burnt man there called me brat and threatening to kill me." I stood up and paced 2 times in his room.

"Hear that?", I asked.

"Cody had a nightmare?", Mike got smart with me. I can't kill him in front of Cody. It'll mess with his head for the rest of his life.

"About who, Cody?"

"A burnt man in a flithy green and red striped sweater."

"And what did he have on his right hand?" Cody gave me a confused look. He looked at hi hands to remember which is left and right.

"A razor finger claw thing."

"Ok, he had a nightmare... You and Toni have had alot of them too. It doesn't mean anything, Jay.", Em said.

"Cody, what did he threaten to do?"

"Kill me for telling on him."

"Telling on him for what?", Mia asked.

"What he did?"

"Rape a little blonde boy?", Mike smirked. Mia pinched himm hard on his neck."OW!"

"Shut it!"

"Killing children. I never told you this before, Jayden, but I've had more than 1 nightmare."

"Why didn't you tell us?", Antonio asked, gently.

"Because you just lost your sister. I wasn't gonna bother you by telling you I had another nightmare."

"Wait...so if what you're saying is true, which, I'm sure it's not...", Mike said. "It was the nehew that ratted him out.", I looked at him and then at Antonio. Antonio's eyes widened.

"Don't even think about it!", Emily yelled.

"Actually, There's more info on him.", Terry said from the doorway.

"How long have you been there?", I asked.

"Long enough to know that the team thinks you and Toni have gone loco.", He said.

"Welcome to life.", Antonio said.

"Cody, this is my brother... Terry, this is Cody."

"Nice to meet you. You sick or something?"

"Yeah, I have a fever."

"That sucks. It's ok, Jay does too, so don't feel alone." Cody laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"What more is there?"

"7% of the kids told their parents what he did."

"7 kids?"

"They had seen Krueger's work and ran home crying to their parents. All the parent met up in groups."

"Ok, so, I've sat here, quiet the entire time and I've listened to all this and I think it's all just bullcrap."

"Well, It's nice you are perfect for Mike. You cn speak your mind whenever and don't give a crap who you hurt."

"Don't hate, playa."

"Whatever, if that's what you wanna believe, Miss perfect!"

"Screw you!"

"Nah, I'll pass."

"Disguisting and you call me weird!", Mike yelled.

"I don't eat 3 day old Pizza."

"You're cruel."

"I've lived under the same roof with you for so long, of course I am."

* * *

"Oh, Go- I remember when Jayden drank dish soap liquid." Aaron laughed.

"Ah, Yeah, Cody drank cooking oil."

"Ooh... Was he alright?"

"Yeah, Luckily."

"Good."

"So Jayden's been having nightmares too?"

"Like everytime he sleeps!"

"Cody had one last night. When I woke up him, he was sweating like crazy and running a fever, tried to lie and tell me he was ok, but I knew he was lying through his teeth."

"Jayden tries not to sleep. I just leave him be! Sooner or later, I'm gonna have to knock him out with my stick. Just hope no one looks at it like Child abuse."

"Right! Cody ws hysterical one time, I had to slap him, his school called, I had to go up there and explain. They understand. The principle understand. He has a hard-headed son, too. Sure, Cody's a handful, but he's my handful and I'll never give up on him."

"Amen to that, brother! Same for Mike. I think he's got a harder head than Xandred."

"Well, that is one hard head!"

"Right!"

"I wonder the boys are up to?"

"Knowing Mike's up there, we should go and see."

"Tell me about it!" Ji and Aaron get upstairs to Cody's room and found everyone relaxing. Jayden was really tired, but wasn't asleep. Instead, he was texting Antonio, Terry and Cody. Mia and Emily were playing pattie-cake. Mike and Kevin were playing mutiplayer on 'Need for speed'.

"Jayden, Terry, Antonio, are you guys texting each other?"

"I'm not hurting anyone.", Jayden said.

"MIa hurt me!", Mike shouted.

"He deserved it!", Mia defended.

"Can't help ya there."

"Feeling better Cody?" Cody shook his head no.

Ji' POV

Jayden put his phone down and rubbed his eyes. He's getting sleepier and sleepier by the minute. "Tired?"

"No."

"Jayden, don't lie. Admitt it. You know you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Aaron, when Cody's feeling better,you wanna trade. I take Cody and you can have Jayden." Aaron laughed. I was serious, at least right now, I was.

"Who's going to lead the team, then?"

"Mike. He loves reading and he'll read a lot if that's what it takes." The whole team started laughing, even Cody. He coughed, afterwards. Aaron felt Cody's forehead.

"You still have a fever." Aaron got some medicine and put it in a small cup and gave it to Cody. He drank it and laid his head back on his pillow.

Jayden's POV

I hope Cody's ok. Why is it no one believes me?! Cody even said so. Now, It's 9:00 PM. I'm just eating dinner with the team, not happy AT ALL!

**Ok, so y'all want Jayden to be accused of breaking Antonio's arm. I'll make it happen! Just wait a few chapters, maybe about 1 or 2, possibly 3. :)**


	20. Telling Aaron

**Chapter 20;Telling Aaron:**

Aaron's POV

For the past 3 nights, Cody's been...cranky. I don't know what it is! All he does is, eat and read. Sleep? I'm not even sure! I can't hammer him with chores. THis fever just went down this morning, so I want to give him a day or 2 before I hammer him with work. I'm sitting on the back porch with him. He looks tired, but everytime, I ask him, he panicks, so I just stop. He's reading some book about nightmares and Dream Demons.

"Cody, are you ok? You seem...off."

"What?"

"How are you really feeling and be honest." He shrugged.

"Fine. I really a lot better."

"Yeah, I know that, but I mean't the everyday crankiness."

"What do ya mean? I'm not cranky!"

"Every morning, during your chores, before bed... are you getting some sleep at night?" He froze for a few minutes.

"You won't believe us." Us?!

"Us?"

"Me, Jayden and Antonio."

"What about you guys?"

"A town legend..., Krueger..." My eyes widened. How could he have known. He was only like, 3 1/2, going on 4 around that time.

"Who?"

"Freddy Krueger. Town calls him Krueger. He murered Lauren in her sleep He's the man I've been dreaming about. He's trying to Kill Jayden and Antonio in their sleep, too."

"You've had more than one nightmare? Why didn't you tell me?"

"At 1st, I didn't think it was that big of deal, but as they continued, I got more and more scared. I didn't know the man was real until Jayden and Antonio told me at the funeral."

"Everyone has nightmare every once in a while. I had one the night you were born."

"What was it about?"

"Xandred got a hold of you and killed you." Cody sighed.

"Do you believe me? is that why you're so over-protective of me?, more than Jayden is of the whole team?"

"Yes. Everyone has nightmares. Yeah, more than Jayden is and will ever be. I don't know about your dream man being real, though. Ji said, they're losing sleep too, so anything they sy may sound-"

"Completly insane? That's what I thought at the funeral, but afterwards, I kept thinking about it." I hugged him. He needed it.

"You go to your mom's tommarow."

"She's back in town?"

"She got back about an hour ago. She's coming to gte you in the morning. And, let's nt tell her about this, ok? I don't really need the FBI over here tommarow."

"Ok." Cody's phone lit up, signaling he got a text.

"Who is it?"

"Emily."

* * *

Cody's POV

_"Hey, Cody. I was just checking on you."_

_"Hey, Em! I'm good Thx!"_

_"Yup! what's up?"_

_"Nothing rlly."_ Dad smiled, messed up my hair and left.

_"So ur sittin', doin' nothin'?"_

_"Yah, pretty much."_

_"Lol."_

_" :D"_

_" :) :) :) :O"_

_"..."_

_"Lol."_

_"I'm goin' 2 my mom's place 2marrow."_

_"Kool. DO you see her often?"_

_"Weekend, when she and my step-dad aren't working."_

_"Nice! I hope you have fun."_

_"Thx." _My dad back in a few seconds later.

"Cody, Please try to get some rest." I sighed. He didn't get the message.

_"Emily, I gotta go. Srr. Bye :)!_

_"Bye! Have fun at ur mom's!"_

_"Thx! Bye!"_

* * *

"Dad, don't you get it. We can't sleep. One of us'll die in our dreams." My dad sat down next to me.

"Cody, if you sleep, all that's gonna happen is feeling better and getting full of energy. You won't get hurt and definitely not killed.

"How do you explain my fever?"

"You got it while sleeping? You always do."

"That's the 4th fever I've ever had in my life."

"And it happened while you were asleep and I shook you awake, like normal. Cody, I understand you're scared, but you can't stay awake. Do you know what happens to someone who refuses sleep?" I shook my head 'No'. I didn't.

"No."

"They started dreaming when they don't know it. It's called _'Micrnaps'_. Then they can easily fall into a coma, which is permanent sleep." I was shocked.

"Great, so If I stay awake, I fall in a coma, and If I sleep, U get killed in my sleep in a really blood losing way. I don't even know what's worse."

"One, you won't die in your dreams and two, the coma's always worse. You know what?" He got up and sat in my chair. "I'm going to make sure nothing happens. I'll sit here until you fall asleep. I'll be right back. Get pajamas on." With that he left. I got my pajamas on and sat on my bed.

I laid down and looked at the ceiling. I was tired, but I wanted to be strong. If I'm strong before I go to sleep, Maybe I'll be strong in my dreams. My dad came in. He watched me, which kinda creeped me out, but It didn't really matter, I was falling under anyway. It was long before I saw nothing, but but darkness.

* * *

Aaron's POV

He finally went to sleep. I should call JI about what he's saying and what Jaydenn and Antonio told him. So, I did. I shut off Cody's lamp off and shut his door. Ji met me a couple minutes later to talk about Jayden, Antonio and Cody.

* * *

_Cody's POV_

_I walked up to a kinda small building. I saw a sign. There was snow on it. I wiped it off so I could see. 'New Zealand Badham Preschool and Daycare center'. I heard footsteps and knew who it was. _

_"Hello, Cody!", He said. I turned around. _

_"You're just a dream!', I quickly said. _

_"50% right. 50% wrong."_

_"What?"_

_"I have real, but this is a dream. No one can prove I was here."_

_"Why are you doing this to us?"_

_"You all have been bad and Don't you dare take that the ther way!", He yelled. _

_"What did we do?"_

_"You promised not to tell anyone our little secret. All your parents brainwashed you all to forget me!"_

_"My dad would never lie!"_

_"Says you."_

_"I take his word over yours anyday!" He taclked me. I pushed him off and ran for my life. I ran inside the school. I saw a young Jayden crawling. A woman picked him up and kissed his head. She threw a knife at me. _

I jumped awake, breathing heavily. I looked at my clock. It was 3:00 AM. I called Jayden's phone. I knew he and Antonio are probably still awake.

* * *

Jayden's POV

Cody called my phone. I quickly answered, trying not to wake Emily. "Cody."

"Hey, Jay."

"You ok? You sound-"

"Terrified?"

"Yeah. You fall asleep?"

"My dad made me sleep. I had a nightmare. Some crazy chick picked up a younger version of you, like when you were a baby. She kissed your head and threw a knife at me."

"Well, Thank God, you're alright."

"Thanks."

"Jayden! It's 3 in the morning! GO TO BED!"

"NO!" Ji came in my room and snatched the phone from he. "HEY!"

"Sorry, whoever yu are, Jayden has to go to sleep now. Bye!", He said, rudely.

"Are you relatd to Mike now?!", I yelled. He's actin' rude like him.

"At least Mike knows when I say 'Bedtime', not to argue."

"Well, I don't want to never wake up again."

"Keep playin' with me, boy and you never will. Get to bed!", he said before leaving and slamming my door.

**So, the chapter where Jayden is accused of breaking Antonio's arm is chapter 23, just an fyi! Really excited! Lovin' high school right now, excited for my 1st period. I HATE IT! **


	21. Cody's final nightmar

**Chapter 21;Cody's final nightmare:**

Aaron's POV

I knocked on Sarene's door. She answered and smiled and hugged Cody. I smiled. "Hey, Bud!" Cody ran to hug Jack. They're both like best friend.

"Sarene, I need to talk to you."

"Ok." Let's go upstairs." I walked upstairs to her room with her. "Ok, what's up?"

"Just a warning, he's been having nightmare, he never told. He knows about Krueger." She gasped and covered her mouth.

"How? Why would you tell him?!"

"I didn't! he found out from some friends after he's had a ...'few' nightmares."

"How many has he had?"

"More than a few."

"So, he's not gonna sleep?"

"Oh, no, he'll fall asleep, after he fights ot a little bit."

"Ok, Thanks for the info."

"Yep. I gotta take of."

"Bye."

"See ya." I went downstairs. I saw Cody and Jack have a pillow fight and I haven't even left yet. "Cody, son, I gotta go." Cody ran to hug me. "Be good."

"I'm always good and innocent."

"Hah! Yeah, that's hilarious. Bye."

"Bye." I walked out the door and Cody shut it and locked it.

* * *

Cody's POV

Oh, my Gosh! I had so much fun, but here comes the bad part. Nightmareland , here I come, soon. I was lying on the couch. My mom sat next to me. "Hey, Cody. We need to talk." I sat up.

"What about?"

"Your nightmares?" Aw, crap.

"What nightmares?", I was playing dumb. She gave me a 'Oh, really?' look. She put her right hand on my right cheek.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. Your father told me. It's ok to scared. You know, the night you were born, your father had a nightmare that Xandred took you and killed you."

"Yeah, he told me."

"But you are aware you have to sleep, right?" I nodded. "Good."

Later, I was sent to bed. Afterall, It ws 10:30, and my mom's kinda picky about sleep, so yeah.. I was lying in the dark just looked out my window. I wasn't planning on actually actually falling asleepm I even took 'Awake-aid.

* * *

_I stood up. I saw a pool of blood. I climbed out of my window and saw Lauren's grave in the pool. Tiny Jayden threw some flowers in there. He looked at me. _

_"Hi, what's your name?"_

_"Cody? Jayden's your name, I know." He giggled. "Are you here for your sister?" He nodded. I heard a loud bang and a door appeared and opened. JAyden ran inside. "NO! Don't go in there." I followed him in. I was pushed into a wall. Freddy grabbed my throat and cut it. _

_I woke up, with my heart pounding. It was over. Another nightmare. I took a sip water and laid back down. I looked up and saw him. "Game over, Kid!", He said._

* * *

_Jack's POV_

_I was our bedroom. Cody's been having nightmares. Sarene went to the store really quick and will be back in, like, 2 minutes. I walked past cody's bedroom._

* * *

_Normal POV_

_Cody started screaming. Jack heard his cries and screams and ran to his room. Cody was kicking. Jack tried to grab his arm, to wake him up. _

_Cody kicked him in his chest. Jack fell back. He quickly stood up. All of a sudden, something stabbed Cody in his stomach, making blood splatter everywhere. Cody was dead. _

_"Oh, my g-" Jack ran downstairs to call 911. "My step-son was just murderered! Please, send help!"_

_"Help's on the way!" He hung up. _


	22. It's not possibleis it?

**Chapter 22;It's not possible...is it?:**

_Aaron's POV_

_Ahh... Saturday. morning.. the only day of the week I get to sleep in, but without Cody, it's too quiet. My phone went off. It was Sarene. I wonder what Cody did now! Ha! I answered it. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Hey." _

_"Hey...What's up?"_

_"It's Cody..."_

_"Is he alright?!", I asked, frantically. _

_"He's dead." My whole world just fell apart. _

_"What...? Who did it?"_

_"He was sleeping. I was at the store. Jack heard him screaming and ran to his room. Cody was kicking and screaming and all of a sudden, blood splatered everywhere. I don't know it came from under his bed or what."_

_"Where are you guys at?"_

_"Hospital."_

_"I"m on my way."_

_"See ya when you get here."_

_"Bye." _I hung up. I couldn't believe whatI heard. Cody was dead. My whole world was gone.

When I got there, I was directed to a room. I saw a body bag:I knew it was cody's. I approached Sarene and Jack. I hugged Sarene. "Anyone know anything?" The doctor on the other side of the table lifted up the sheet. I saw a huge hole in Cody's stomach. I covered my mouth and gasped.

"We don't know who did it... There have been 3 other mysterious deaths before Cody's. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Wait... 4 murders? Before Cody?", Jack asked.

"Kristy Cherman, Jesse firguman, Lauren Shiba and Devin Johnsn-"

"Lauren's boyfriend.", I said.

"You knew Devin?"

"Yeah, I know Lauren too. I don't know the other 2 though. How old were they? I know Lauren's 18.", I replied.

"Devin and Kristy were 18. Jesse was 17, would've have turn 18 today."

"Wow." Was all Sarene and Jack said. I sighed.

"He was my whole world...and now he's gone.

Jayden's POV

Ji had all of us meet in the living room after Training. I don't know why, but he just did. He finally came in. "Ji, what's up?", I asked. He sighed.

"Cody's dead." Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?", Kevin asked, nearly screaming. I ran outside. I got in my car and drove off, leaving everyone confused.

Antonio's POV

"Why'd he leave?", Mike asked.

"He went too far!", I said.

"Who?", Mia asked.

"Krueger! Remember, he said himself, he was having Freddy nightmare. Freddy killed him in his sleep!" Everyone groaned. "Well, who else could've done it?!", I defended, kinda.

"There's alot of cruel, sick people in our world today! It could've have anybody.", Mia said.

"Mia's right.", Ji said. "If we didn't know for a fact Emily wasn't so innocent, I'd say it could be her and or Mike, though, Mike wouldn't go that far himself."

"I'm telling you who did it."

"I think you and Jay justneed more sleep.", Emily said. I gave her a offended look. Well, I think she just called us crazy, if ya ask me!

"Are you sayin' we're both crazy?", I asked.

"Well, Antonio, everyone's crazy, ugly and beautiful in their own ways, but-", Mike said, slowly and gently. I think he was trying not to get killed.

"The way you and Jay have been acting...", Kevin paused for a minute. "You 2 are letting your nightmare get the best of you both." I huffed and walked to my room to get some pictures. I came back.

"What's that?", Ji asked.

"Proof that should help our case and if it doesn't, you guys are nuts or blind.". I said as I pinned them to the wall. I moved aside so everyone could see.

"I'll ask again, What is that?",, Ji repeated.

"The kids that Krueger's murdered in their dreams, their nightmares. 1st we have Kristy Cherman. She has her heart and lungs pulled out. 2nd, we have Jesse Firguman, he was stabbed through the back of his head and out his eyes. 3rd, we have Devin, Lauren's boyfriend, who was slashed through his stomach and his organs spilled out of his stomach. Next, Lauren, who was thrown from wall to wall and slashed through her stomachand chest, but not deep enough to have her organ spill out like Devin's. And now, Finally, Cody, who was stabbed in his stomach from his back."

Everyone was staring at me like I'm the one who mudered them all. I scoffed. Since when is efforting and trying ever useless. I was taught it makes the world go round, it makes life easier, not people will think you're crazy.

"You know what? Fine. Believe whatever ou want." I took the pictures down and went outside. I was SO done trying and trying. I got my car and when I started it up, Jayden called me.

_"TOni, We need to talk, but not at home."_

_"Thank God! I can't talk to these people anymore."_

_"Why?"_

_"I was trying to explain the pattern and they stared at me as if I was the murderer."_

_"Pattern?"_

_"I'll explain when I see you. Where are you."_

_"Subway."_

_"On my way."_ I hung up and drove off. When I got there, I saw Jayden, eating a sandwich and drinking Pepsi. I sat dow across from him.

"Pattern?", He asked. I took out the photos and showed him.

"There's a pattern. Krueger isn't only after us, he was after 4 others too."

"And they are...?"

"Lauren, Devin, Kristy and Jesse?"

"Devin? Kristy? Lauren? Jesse?"

"Yeah. I found this earlier this morning.", I said, taking out another picture. It was a picture of us at preschool. I handed it to Jayden.

"We all went to the same preschool? That's inpossible. I mean, I know we did, but I didn't meet the team until I was 15. You didn't come back until I was 16. There was no way I went to prschool with them."

"I know, but how else can this picture exist then?"

"True... What do we do?"

"If there's anything we can do, I don't know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's totally out of control, his reign of killings."

"True." I sighed.

**The arm breaking chapter is next! :D Super pumped! :D**


	23. Jayden, the maniac!

**This is it! The chapter of the broken arm! Hope y'all love it! :)**

**Chapter 23;JAYDEN, THE MANIAC!:**

* * *

Antonio's POV

I feel so guilty about not telling Jay about the pills. Yes, Pill. Hypnocil. It's an experimental drug that keeps your dreams away, but It's highl dangerous.

You can fall into a coma from a simple overdose and die, but the dying part is what I'm most concerned about. I have to tell him. Ohh... he's going to be P.O at me!

* * *

Jayden's POV

Sigh. I was looking at some pictures from when I was a kid. I was so cute! OH, God! Now, I'm just bragging about my cuteness and sexyness! I grabbed a pop from under my bed. I opened it and gulped hlf of it down in 1 drink. Surprisingly, I didn't choke. "Ahh... Yum Yum!" I put the pop down.

* * *

Antonio's POV

_I saw running into the yard after racing Mike, as we laughed so hard. We both stopped. I saw the dummy moving, slightly. Mike looked at me. "What is it?"_

_"Didn't you see it?"_

_"See what?"_

_"The dummy moving."_

_"No." I walked towards it. Mike sighed and followed me to the dummy. It punched Mike i his face. he fell back and started bleeding out of his nose. The dummy grabbed my arm and twisted it. It cackled. I knew that evil laugh. FReddy! Oh, Crud! I'm asleep! He twisted it more and I heard a snap as I screamed. _

I jumped up and suddenly my right arm was in some SERIOUS pain! I looked my arm and tried to move it. I screamed, keeping my mouth closed. Wait! MIKE! I jumped up and ran to his room. I opened the door and saw him jump up, he was meditating or something. He stood up. I placed my gof hand over my heart and sighed deeply.

"Thank God, you're ok."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I had a nightmare you got punched out by a dummy...", I said. I decided to leave out the other part of about my arm. It hurt so bad, but I was used to broken bones.

"It was just a dream. It's just like We've all been telling you and Jay all along." I sighed and left.

* * *

Emily's POV

"So, Toni literally, like, burst through your door, demanding to know you were alright?", Kevin asked.

"Yep. I was weirded out and worried I think he and Jayden are losing it even more."

"It's all theyre doin'. It's all the can do.", Ji said.

* * *

Antonio's POV

I knocked on Jayden's door and walked in. I saw him trying not to fall asleep. He had, like, 10 pop cans on his desk and glass was everywhere. Bad enough my arm is injured. He looked up to me slowly.

"What is it you haven't told me?", He asked, in a dangerous tone." How'd he know?! Guess there's no escape now!

"I'm sorry I never told you this, but there are pills we can use to keep our dreams."

"**WHAT?! WHY WOULDN'T YU TELL ME?!**", he shouted. I flinched.

"Because they're really dangerous. I honestly didn't think we'd need them. I'm not taking them."

"I can't believe you! I thought I could trust you!"

"You can!"

"How can I tell?!", He yelled before grabbing me and throwing me out his door. I never knew he was SO strong. I hit the floor and fell on my bad arm. I whimpered. It hurt SO BAD! He slammed his door. I got up and walked to my room. Sunrise came before I knew it.

* * *

Normal POV

**(A/n:It's been a while since it's been a Normal POV!)**

THe rangers were all training. Antonio was really slow. Mike was beating him. He never told Ji about his arm, so he had to train. Mike hit him in his arm. That pretty much did it. It made Antonio screamed and drop to the ground, holding his arm. Everyone stopped and gave their attention to Mike and Antonio.

Mike bent down and gently touched Antonio's bad arm. Antonio was crying like a little girl, but it hurt. Mike helped him up and took him to the Recovery room.

* * *

Jayden's POV

What happened? Did I do that? I didn't mean to! It happened out of anger. I wish I could take it back. I would never hurt my friends on purpose! I feel sad and guilty.

* * *

Ji's POV

"Antonio, who did this?" Antonio didn't say anything. I sighed.

"TOni...", Mia said.

"Dude, who did it?", Mike asked. Antonio sighed and told us the full story.

* * *

Antonio's POV

"And that's how I got this arm..." Everyone looke at me, concerned. Mia hugged me gently.

"Come on. I'll tak ya to the hospital."

"Why not just fix his arm here?", Serena asked.

"Well, one, I need to get away from here If you guys want Jayden alive and unharmed. Secondly, I don't have all the materical needed. We'll be right back."

"Jayden didn't do it."

"You said he pushed you out of his room."

"Yeah, but It happened in my dream first, then when he pushed me, it just hurt because it was already broken."

"Antonio, you don't hav to be scared. You should've told us when it happened.", Mike said.

"Last night."

"Wait, was it after you came into my room, freakin' out?"

"Before."

"Ahh..."

* * *

Normal POV

"How did this happen?", the doctor asked.

"He and my other son got in a fight or something. I have yet to get the full story."

"His wristbone s shattered. Here's his X-rays." THe doctor said, showing Antonio and JI the X-rays. Ji's eyes widened. It looked awful!

"Oh, my God! How long will he have to wear the cast?!"

"4 and half, weeks. It doesn't look that bad. It'll heal up with carefulness and rest and plenty of fluids."

"Ok, THank you.

* * *

Jayden's POV

I felt so guilty. I hurt poor, little Antonio. The team probably hate me right now and I KNOW Ji's punishment won't be very fun... or breath-likey. Ji walked in. UH-oh. I think I might be seeing Devin, Cody and Lauren very soon...

"I'm disappointed in you." I sighed.

"I know."

"What happened?"

"He kept a secret from me."

"What secret?"  
"A way to keep dreams away. I guess I kinda lost it. I just can't sleep."

"Well, you need to appoligize."

"I will." Ji sighed and left, slamming my door. I sighed. What have I done?!

* * *

Later, that night, I walked in his room. He was asleep, just not deep in a nightmare yet. I sat on his bed and gentl shook his shoulder. He turned around and rubbed his eyes.

"Jay?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For hurting your arm."

"You didn't. Krueger did. I fell asleep last night..."

"And tonight."

"What time is it?"

"1:30 AM. I didn't know you had fallen asleep until I came in here."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I should've handled my anger better." I hugged Antonio. "When Cody's funeral?"

"Aaron'll call Ji with details."

"Oh."

"Hmm."

"What do ya want to do?"

"Sleep, if it ws safe."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. Do ya think that picture gives us a clue?"

"I don't know. It seems like the answer to everything is, like, right in front of us, though."

"Right!"

"I think Ji knows exactly what's going on though..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because i found this picture under his calendar on his desk." Neither one of us said a word. He had a point...I guess. If he found the photo in Ji's room, he has to know about it, but he'll never tell us willingly.

"Antonio, when I force it out of him, you might wanna lock your door, windows and turn up your stereo." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

**How was it? How was it? HOW WAS IT?! :D Plz review! Jemilyfan, are you understanding this story. It's ok if you aren't, but your review, It just seemed like you're not understanding it? If you aren't, then tell me what you don't understand and I'll answer everything in the next chapter! If you do understand it, then that's awesome! :)**


	24. The darkest secret ever told!

**Chapter 24;The darkest secret ever told!:**

Jayden's POV

I walked in Ji's study. It was 11;30 AM. He looked up to me. "You apologize?"

"Yeah, we made up. I need to talk to you?"

"About?"

"This picture." I said as I took it out of my pocket, unfolded it, and held it up so he could see it.

"Where'd you get that?"

"What does it mean?"

"Nothing. It's just a picture of you and Antonio and your class n picture day."

"Then why did you jump and ask where's I found it and fyi, Antonio found it. What does it mean? I'm serious! I'm not kidding, in anyway!", I yelled. I was **DEAD SERIOUS!** He sighed.

"Have a seat." He was going to tell me Well, that was easy, too easy... I sat down.

"How did my dad really die...?", I asked. He hesitated, but answered.

"Fredrick Krueger's wife killed him. You see, Freddy was very cruel person, but It isn't like Loretta was any better. She...hurt you in a very sick way..."

"What do you mean?"

"She molested you."

"Ji, I'm serious! That's not even funny."

"It isn't a joke. You know, more than anyone else, I don't joke like that. She molested you, she raped you, she threatened you with a knife."

"Why?"

"Because she and Freddy were sick minded people?"

"Did I meet Freddy at preschool?"

"He worked there, but he was your uncle... Loretta's your aunt. Freddy was extreamly jealous."

"Why?"

"Because he saw how happy you and your father were together. He never got that. James was your grandfather's favorite child. Freddy was ignored. He hated you. He was planning on killing you. Loretta didn't like his plan, but like I said before, she was no better."

"How old was I?"

"4 and a half. Your father, along with last team of Samurai and the parents of the already murdered children of Spring-wood, came together and burn him alive in his boiler room, where he took his kids."

"So that's how his plan was stopped?"

"Yeah."

"Usually, I can find out what I need to know, but it's taken, like, a week and a half."

"I put everything that I thought would make you think back on that horrible time in your life away, someplace safe. Your father and I wanted you to forget them and what happened."

"How did I know what they really did?"

"Oh, you didn't, but when you got older you would have figured it out... and you did."

"Did I go to the hospital?"

"2 hospitals, for 3 weeks."

"2 hospitals? 3 weeks?"

"The first one was to test you and make sure you were alright. The 2nd one was a psycho-ward for kids, not that you were or ever have been completely insane, but we wanted you to talk to someone who could help you."

"How could I make you forget something like that?"

"The doctor who treated you at the psycho ward and your father and I did that."

"So, what's with the nightmares, then?"

"It's just Nightmara. I did some research. It sometimes makes you relive some horrifying memories, other ties, it just scares the daylights out of you."

"So, my dad died because of me?"

"He chose to burn Freddy alive. He wanted to make sure you were safe."

"What about Xandred?"

"He survived the battle. After the battle, they all torched Freddy?"

"Where all the pictures from my childhood?"

"The attic." I sighed. I had heard enough. Now, I know exactly why he's trying to kill me, but why Devin, Lauren, Cody, Kristy, Jesse, Antonio and anyone else he's hurt and murdered.

"Did he have any anger against Antonio, Devin, Lauren and Cody?"

"They're parents burned him alive as well... yes, if he was alive, he would have anger against them." Bingo. I sighed and sat up and opened the door.

"Thanks for bringing it to me gently.", I said, softly, before leaving.

* * *

I walked to Antonio's room. He was shoving pills down his throat. I looked at the bottle. _Hypnicil._ I thought you said Hypnocil was highly dangerous.

"You know, I honestly don't care anymore. I'd rather fall in a coma then get slashed in my dreams."

"Give me a few." Antonio poured 2 into his hand and gave it to Jayden. "How much is an overdose?"

"8 in 1 week."

"Life isn't fair!"

"Tell me about it. How'd the talk go? I didn't hear screaming and crying or any crash noises."

"It went better than I thought it would. Krueger's trying to kill us because our parents burned him alive. They killed him, so we're paying the ticket."

"That was a horrible example."

"You got a better one?"

"They did the crime, we're doin' the time."

"You suck."

"I know you do, but do I?"

"Yes." Antonio and I laughed. I didn't laugh much, but a tiny bit. "He has a wife, Loretta was his wife. She molested, raped and threatened me when I was 4 years of age." Antonio gasped and covered his mouth.

"4 years old...?"

"Yeah."

"So why did he kill the others?"

"Because our parents burnt him alive too."

"How do we stop him?"

"We gotta find out what Krueger wants from us, besides our death."

"The funeral's tomorrow."

I just sighed. Cody was one of my best friends, my brother. He didn't deserve this. Sure, he nearly kill us and the whole town, but he felt that the Bull Zord wanted to be free. He's so sensitive. Of course he felt bad and he did what he thought was right.

**The darkest secret ever told?! Yep, sure is! OMG! Last night, I was studyin' for my test. I was seeing things. I thought I saw bacon, but they were really just peperonies! I'm so happy today is friday! :)**


	25. Cody's funeral

**Chapter 25;Cody's funeral:**

* * *

Jayden's POV

Not only did I take Hypnocil, but I also stabbed myself with Adrenaline. There was no live proof that this would protect me from Krueger, so I was staying awake.

* * *

Antonio's POV

Everyone was in the kitchen, except Jayden, who was in the training yard. Mike left and eyed me before leaving. Ok... creepy! What'd I do?

* * *

Mike's POV

Antonio and Jayden have been acting really weird, especially today! I went into Jayden's room and smelled something, unusal. It came from his desk. I opened the door and I saw a needle and liquid that smelled horrible.

I picked it up and ran to the kitchen with it. I saw Antonio heading outside. He looked at me and kept walking. I ran into the kitchen and showed everyone.

"Where'd you get that?!", Ji asked.

"Uh, Jay's room."

* * *

Emily's POV

I was staring at the needle. **"JAYDEN SHIBA!**", Ji shouted. I jumped. Jayden came in with Antonio.

"What?" Antonio slapped the back of his head. "Oh!"

"Yeah! Are you crazy?!", He boomed. Mia, Kevin, Mike and I all left. It was going to get loud.

* * *

Jayden's POV

"Antonio, go dig my grave."

"Oh, no! He's in just as much trouble as you are and it's **ALOT!**

"For what? He didn't take the shot to stay awake."

"Right..."

"No, really, I didn't."

"What's so bad about it?"

"Staying awake with sleep over a certain period of time can kill yo- Is this for attention, Jayden?" I didn't answer. "Antonio, can you go in the other room. Jayden, you come to my office." Antonio walked out of the kitchen and into Mi's room. I walked to Ji's study with him.

"Is it?"

"What?"

"I told you what really happened and it's effecting you."

"It was effecting me before I knew what really happened."

"It's effecting you even more. I"m takig you to the doctor tonight to see what Nightmara's doin' to you."

"And you think that's gonna help?"

"I hope." I scoffed.

"I highly suggest sleep. There's no wa you aren't tired. I cn see you're gonna crash soon." I was SUPER TIRED, but I can't give up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Hmm, ya sure?"

"hmm-mmm."

"You're not in trouble, but I DO want you to rest."

"That's a great idea! Why not just jump in shark infested water?!", I asked. He sighed.

"We're done." I got up and opened the door. "Oh and uh, Cody's funeral's later this afternoon."

"Toni told me."

"Ok." I left him in his study and went to the living room. I saw Serena. "Jay. Hey."

"Hey, Serena. I said. I passed her and went into my room. I went to my bathroom to splash some water in my face. I looked in the mirror. I saw Krueger. I turned around and saw Serena holding a towel. I sighed in relief and took the towel.

"Thanks."

"Yeah... What's wrong?"

"I thought someone else was there."

"Nope, just me."

"Yeah..."

"What's up? Really."

"Freddy's tryin' to kill us in our dreams?"

"Who us?"

"Antonio and I. He's already killed Lauren, Devin, Cody, Kristy and Jesse."

"Wh are Kristy and Jesse?"

"2 other poor victims of Krueger wrath."

"Hm. Ok." EMily walked in.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Em.", We both said.

"WHat are you 2 doin'?"

"Nothing. I was just asking about his weird, paranoid behavior lately."

"Yeah, about that... why do you and Toni think your dream guy's trying to kill you?"

"Because he is. Cody's funeral is later, today."

_I saw a younger version of me with a jump rope. Young Jayden threw it in Cody's grave and looked at me. I saw 3 slash marks over his chest, bleeding. Freddy pulled him in by his foot. He screamed._

* * *

I woke up. Wow! Really?! Who falls asleep at a funeral?! It was over. Everyone stood up and wandered around. I walked to the pictures

. I saw a picture of me, holding Cody when he was 3 months old. I was about 4 1/2, almost 5. He was a happy baby. I looked excited. I wish I had the tiniest bit of excitment or happiness, but I don't...

Aaron walked up to me and looked at the pictures. "He sure was a happy baby." I looked at him.

"Yep. He was. I'm sorry about Cody."

"Thanks."

"Doesn't COdy have a sister?"

"Yeah, She can't leave Westin hills, though."

"Ahh... The nut house."

"I guess, if that's what you wanna call it. Everyone does. Whoever did this, they took the last bit of Joy I had left in my life." I sighed. "You really loved Cody like a brother, didn't you?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I did." Ji came over to us. He grabbed me by my arm.

"Aaron, we gotta go. I gotta get ready to take t_his one_ to the doctor." I groan and rolled my eyes.


	26. Medicine

**Chapter 26;Medicine:**

Normal POV

It wasn't pretty a few minutes ago. 4 doctors had to pin Jayden down to sedate him. "Ok, so he's falling under a deep sleeping spell."

"Thank God. Now, I don't have to hit him in his head to knock him out? How long will he be asleep?"

"Well, considering what time it is now, 8:58 PM and you said he hasn't slept for, about 3 or 4 days, uh... about the rest of the night, if not 2 days."

"Great."

* * *

Mia's POV

I was so happy! Antonio final went to sleep. I knew he would crash. Luckily, he made it to his bed first. I walked to him and kissed his forehead and left him, sleeping. No flippin' wy I was waking him up. I walked into the living and saw that Ji was home.

"Where's Jay?"

"At the hospital. They said the nightmares are just trumatizing him to the point where he refuses to sleep."

"Is there anything we can do about it?", Emily asked.

"He's supposed to be taking Kepereh."

"Mediction?", Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I picked it up on the way home."

"What's it do?"

"It frees his memory from the moment he wakes up from a nightmare to, about, 5 hours later."

* * *

Normal POV

The next day, Ji went back to Jayden's room. "He's still asleep?"

"He hasn't woken since we had him sedated. Jayden started tossing and turning.

"Is he having a nightmare?"

"There's something wrong. A nightmare is usually 9.7. God, it's never been this high!"

* * *

_Jayden's POV_

_"NO!", I screamed as Krueger lifted up his claw to stab my heart. _

I jumped up. I sighed. I was still in the hospital. I flopped back on the bed and rubbed my eyes. I was so lucky. Next time, I might really die. Ji and the doctor came in with the results.

He seems ti be suffering from sleep deprivation.

Is there anyway to make it go away?, Ji asked. He knew why I was depriving myself of sleep.

It could be stress... He needs to feel less stressed every night before bed. Here, follow me. Jayden, stay here. He order as he and Ji left me. This isn't going to be good.

* * *

Normal POV

"This medicine is called Kelep. It'll make him feel relaxed. You put it in his food, like ice cream or apple sauce and another dose in whatever he drinks before bed. It slowly puts him to sleep. He'll moe a little more tired, but that's good. As the for the nightmares, he just needs to learn how to deal with them. THere's a nightmare therapy group up the hill, at High House Hill."

"Ok, thank you."

"Should we tell him?"

"No, i think it'd be better to have him find out on his own. If we tell him now, he scream and yelled and try to escape before I get the chance to take him home."

"Ok, then. Have a lovely day."

"I hope I can. Thank you. You too."

"Your welcome." They both back into room.

* * *

Jayden's POV

"Jayden, it's time to leave.", Ji said. I rubbed my eyes and got my shoes on. I beat him to the car. It was a long drive home. He didn't say a word the entire way. I think he was really hoping I would fall asleep. When we got home, I had no energy to move...like **AT ALL!**

"Jayden, we're home. Go inside in lay down.", Ji said. I heard him, but I just didn't have the energy to move. "Ya ok?" I remained still and quiet. He went inside. Kevin and Mike came out. They helped me up and took me to the couch. All I did was stare at the ceiling. Things gt blurry. I tried to sit up, but I didn't have the energy to. Things got dark.

* * *

Antonio's POV

Mia was sitting in the chair, watching me. I was thinking about a plan to get Krueger out.

* * *

_Jayden's POV_

_I was against a pipe. He put his right left hand, around my neck, trying to choke me, but not squeezing hard enough. He threw me to the ground. I grabbed his sweatshirt. I ripped a piece off. I started to back up. He came closer and slashed a pipe. Steam came out of it. He slashed my arm. Blood came pouring out. _

"_Wake up! You're bleeding!", he cackled. _

I was screaming from my sleep. Mike, Kevin, and Emily ran over to me. They helped me up. Emily saw a sharp piece of glass from the couch.

"That didn't cut me! Krueger did! I was in a boiler room, he cut me with his razor fingers!", I shouted. Emily felt my forehead.

"He's pretty hot."

"Let's get him to the recovery room.", Mike said. I growled under my breath. When they got me, Emily shouted for Ji. When he came in, he nearly died.

"What happened?"

"He was sleeping on some glass on the couch. He cut himself.", Kevin said.

"No, I didn't!", I yelled. Why don't people understand! Ji cleaned up the blood. I cried out every time. He apologized every time I did. When he was done, I looked at the piece of his ripped shirt in my hand. It came out of my nightmare... just like the cuts...


	27. The plan

**Chapter 27;The plan:**

Jayden's POV

Antonio came in the Recovery room, scared to death. I sat up.

"Are you ok? Em told me you fell asleep!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I brought this out of my nightmare."

"Part of his shirt."

"He grabbed me by my throat and threw me to the ground. As I was falling, I grabbed his shirt. It came out of my dream..."

"So if that came out, then we can possibly bring him out."

"Sounds really... dangerous and likely to get us killed in our dreams."

"We don't have much of a choice. That or death."

"I'll take the plan."

"So, how are we gonna do it?"

"I'll go in."

"No!"

"Toni, yes."

"You have too many injuries from fighting with him in your dreams."

"I'm the one who pulled it out."

"THat doesn't mean crap."

"I may be the only one who can pull him out."

"How would we do that with Ji and the team around?"

"We'll tell 'admit' we're being paranoid and sleep tonight. You stay awake and watch me. We'll use the dream-monitor. When It looks I'm struggling, wake me up."

"And you think their gonna fall for it."

"If we sleep, they'll relax."

"Touche. Let's do this!"

* * *

Emily's POV

Antonio made Hamburgers for dinner! Yummy! It's so good! Jay ad Toni have been quiet during dinner.

"Ok, boys, what is going on? You've both silent as mice since Jayden woke up." Ji was concerned. We all were!

"We're tired of being tired.", Jaydenn said. I was shocked and happy. It's as if someone said Mike was going to do hard labor!

"Well, he is, I'm not."

"Good enough for me!", Ji said. "I'd rather get you 2 to go to sleep one at a time than neither one at all. Antonio, eventually, you will crash..."

"I believe that when It happens."

"Why the sudden change, dude?", Mike asked. Jay shrugged.

"I don't even know what I'm doing. I was staying awake to stp nightmares, but I was risking total exhaustion, micrnaps, and being healthy for nightmares. I don't think they're wortht crap anymore!"

"Good for you. If only Toni would think like that.", Mia said.

"Keep dreamin', Mia. You could use a nightmare."

"Shut up!", she laughed. "At least, I'm not too tired to run around the yard! Wanna keep talking and then race me?"

"I'll pass."

"I knew it."

* * *

Jayden's POV

I laid down. Toni and I were in the recovery room. He had a night-light on. Things got dark again.

_The next thing I knew, I was in the boiler room. It was quiet. No sign of Freddy anywhere. I stood around for 20 minutes... Nothing! _

_"Come on, coward! Don't be scared! What, now I know everything and it's all gonna end tonight, you're too scared to come out?!", I shouted._

_"Freddy fears nothing!", said a voice from behind me. _


	28. Fight to the finish

**Chapter 28;Fight to the finish!:**

_Jayden's POV_

_I turned around and saw him. "So, you've finally figured it out, huh?"_

_"I'm done playing games!"_

_"Oh, really? I was hoping we could play 'Hangman'.", he said, smiling, wickedly as he motioned my head to look, at Lauren, Devin, and Cody, hanging. _

_"No! This isn't happening!"_

_"It is. I... am real." I pushed him into a door and locked it. I ran to another door. It opened. I ran inside. Next thing I knew, I was in the Shiba house. I heard evil cackling and footsteps. I ran and hid in the closet. _

_I saw him come closer. I took a step back. He disappeared. There was complete silence. I heard a voice and i knew whose it was. _

_"Who are we hiding from?" I kicked him in his leg and ran out of the closet. I ran up the stairs. I fell over a shoe. When I looked up, I saw him, hangin' Cody upside down by his feet as Cody laughed. Freddy looked at me and his razor fingery claw and smiled wickedly. _

_I ran to him and ripped Cody away from him. I told him to run. He looked at me scared and ran into the woods. I grabbed Freddy with my arms, putting them around his neck, after I hit him with a pipe i found on the ground._

* * *

Antonio's POV

I saw Jay trying to hold onto something in his sleep. Freddy! I started shaking Jayden. He jumped up in sweat. "NO! I had him!"

"Where could he go?"

"Grr... There's gotta be a way to stop him!" He jumped out of the bed. Jay and I jumped and turned the lights on.

"So, you brats think you're all that, yes?"

"Krueger, we're sick of playing games!", I shouted.

"Oh, yeah?" He raised his claw to cut us. We moved. I kicked him in his throat. Jayden pinned him down. Freddy rolled on top of him Jayden bit his nose and pushed him off of him. I grabbed him and we ran down the hall.

"Hello?!", I shouted.

* * *

Jayden's POV

"Is anyone home?!" No answer. Freddy grabbed Antonio's throat and threw him to that ground. He raised his claw to slash him. I took out my sword. "SpinSword! Fire sm-" That's as far as I got when he grabbed my throat. I dropped my sword and struggled to breath. He made small cuts on my chest and neck.

I coughed up blood. Toni came and cut him across his neck with something sharp. He let me go and fell back. I grabbed my throat. He helped me up and took me outsidde and set me on the side of the pool. I blacked out after that.

* * *

Antonio's POV

I dragged Freddy outside into the garage. I grabbed Ji's gasoline and poured it all over his body and the garage. I grabbed a few matches and set the garage a-blaze. I went to Jayden.

The bleeding wasn't looking pretty. I called an ambulance and the fire department. 10 minutes later, we're in the E.R.

* * *

Normal POV

About 500 doctors were surrounding Jayden, trying to find a heartbeat and a pulse. Both were really small. THey put an air mask over his face, to give him air. The monitot stated beeping indicating something...

**Sorry to end things there. You'll find out if Jay made it or if Freddy killed him too. It's the first sentence of the next chapter! :P**


	29. Kind of a happy ending!

**Chapter 29;Kind of a happy ending!:**

Antonio's POV

Jayden's gonna be ok. He had some breathing problems, but he's sleeping now. Ji's lecturing me. I feel sorry for Jay when he wakes up.

"I can't believe this! I can't leave you 2 alone for 15 minutes!", he continued yelling. Kevin took him out to the hall. Mia sat next to me.

"Toni... why'd you burn down the garage?"

"To burn something that depended on the human race."

"What?"

"Xandred's sword."

"It burns?", Mike asked. I nodded, lying. I have no idea if it burns, but I couldn't tell them I reburned Freddy. At least we can sleep peacefully. Jayden started turning. I walked to his side. His eyes opened. He tried to sit up, i helped him.

"Hey, Jay. How do ya feel?"

"In pain."

"Um, well, you're supposed to last this long. I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

"So, you expect us to believe Xandred's sword burns and that's why you burnt down the garage?", Serena asked.

"It's the truth, Xandred's been making my nightmares happen, using Krueger, the legend, he thought he could break me."

"I'd rather stick with Jay's excuse, at least it's more believable.", Mike claimed.

"More believeable? He said what Antonio said was true.", Mia asked.

"At least it makes more sense.", Mike said.

"Touche."

"Ugh, my chest hurts."

"Yeah, I bet it does.", Ji said, calmly in the doorway.

* * *

Emily's POV

I played with Jayden with Jay's hair. I sighed and kissed his head. It was going to be a long night. Jayden's doctor came in.

"He's gonna need the old breathing treatment." Jayden rolled his eyes. As a kid, he hated that thing! I did too.

"Oh, really? That's gonna be fun, won't it, Jayden."

"Loads.", he said, smartly.

"He can leave whenever. Check in with the lady at the front desk."

"Ok, thank you."

"Of course. Take it easy, Jayden."

"Thanks, doc." The doctor left. Jayden got up and looked at the floor for a few seconds and then stood up.

* * *

Mia's POV

Antonio fell asleep as soon as he got into bed. Finally! I was watching him. Soon, Ji made all of us go back to sleep.

* * *

Jayden's POV

Yes! It's been 2 weeks and I haven't had any nightmares since. I love it! I hope it never ends! I walked into the kitchen, happy and smiley.

"Well, someone's happy.", Emily said.

"Yep!"

"I assume no nightmares?"

"None at all."

"Good. Now, you'll finally sleep and be energetic.", Mike said.

"Yep!"

"Good, because, today is your day off."

"Really?", Serena asked.

"Yup, and my day off away from all of you."

"Come on, Ji, you'll miss us."

"No, I won't. Nice try, though, Jayden." Everyone laughed. After breakfast we began our day off. It was amazing. I was super tired by the time we came back.

* * *

I crashed on the couch, with Emmy.

* * *

_"Jay!", Lauren and Cody said as they hugged me. I smiled. I was so happy to see them. Devin came up to me. _  
_"Hey, man."_

_"What's up?", I replied as I high-fived him. _

_"It's so peaceful here.", Cody said. _

_"It sure is. I'm sorry I let him get to you guys."_

_"You couldn't stop it.", Devin said. _

_"I promise I'll dream all of you into beautiful, peaceful dreams... forever..."_

**The final chapter! I really enjoyed writing this story! I wrote a sequel on paper last year and would love to post it for you guys, If you want me to! I just gotta find it! It's up to you! Thanks for the amazing reviews. This story probably would've went really went down, if it wasn't for al of you, so thanks and plz tell me if ya want the sequel! :D**

**~Krazykriss!~**


End file.
